Virtual Realities
by ThisGamerGirl53
Summary: Ro is a simple girl, who lives a simple life in Japan. She was absolutely ecstatic when the new MMORPG Sword Art Online was released for the Nerve Gear. Upon Entering this new, magical world where almost anything was possible, she discovers its dark secret. Will she survive or will she pale on her dying breath. With the help of Kirito and Asuna, she might just make it through.
1. Chapter 1

I sit quietly in my room, listening to a live stream about the recently released Sword Art Online for the Nerve Gear.  
>I flip quietly through a pamphlet on the Nerve Gear and its new game, wincing as a sheet of paper slices my thumb.<br>"Rosaki, I'm heading over to Mitune's for Bingo!" My grandmother's frail voice calles from the steps. I look at the door over my shoulder.  
>"Alright, O bāchan!" I shout back. I hear the door close and the faint rumble of a car from outside my bedroom window. I peer out, watching the small silver car until it dissapears from veiw. I stnad quietly, moving away from my computer. I make no noise, even though no one is home. I've learned that in places, the floorboards squeak. I avoid making noise because I wouldn't want to interrupt Grandma.<br>As I approach my bookshelf, I wonder if any Beta Testers will be there.  
><em>We'll just have to wait and see...<br>_I pull my Nerve Gear off of the shelf, plugging it into my computer and strapping it to my head. I look at the clock in the right-hand corner and smirk as the clock hits 12:30, closing my eyes.  
>"Link Start!" In a flash the Nerve Gear whirrs to life and a white screen appears before me. The system behins checking all of the sensory imputs are working and it askes for my language. I click Japanese and it asks for my Login Info. I visualise keys and enter my username and password before a new screen flashes before me. I stand at a console, eyes wide as everything feels and looks realistic under my fingertips. A bare character stands before me in basic, beginners Armor. I make adjustments and gaze proudly at my character. Her dark blue eyes stare soulessly into mine and her long, dark brown hair flows to the small of her back. The computer asks me if I am ready to begin and I click yes.<br>**Enter Character Name: |**

The small line flashes with each letter as I type on the console.

Enter Character Name: Ro

I click the 'Finish' button and a grey screen erupts before me.  
><strong>Welcome to Sword Art Online!<br>**In a vortex of blue, I materialize in what seems to be the so-called 'Town of Beginnings'. I blink, realising that I look through my own eyes. I peer down at my feel and lift my hands, feeling my face before staring in wonder at the pixilated skin. I clench my fists, digging my nails into the brown gloves and look up.  
><em>Hello there world... Its good to see you.<br>_I never was big on being social, so I avoided new people and headed to a clearing outside of the village to gain some XP and maybe an item or two. People materialise around me, beginners swords strapped to their sides or backs. I gaze in wonder around me before hurrying away as a rather 'handsome' man walks in my direction. I was in no mood to speak to a 30 year old man. I walk into a lush, green feild outside the city walls.  
>As I continue quietly down the path, I notice two men slaying boar in the feilds. A boar charges at one from behind and he turns, startled. I narrow my eyes, increasing my speed and unsheathing my sword. I pull it back by my side and continue running as the boar gains on the pink-haired man. The beginners sword glows green and with a yell, I flash past the boar, slicing it down its side. It explodes in a shattering of blue pixles and I stand, breathing heavily.<p>

The pink-haired man gazes at me in awe and the other, with dark hair to match his eyes, watches me with slight interest. I sheath my sword, turning to them.  
>"Are you alright?" I ask the pink haired man. The Col and items along with the exparience I've gained disperses into my menu and status bar. The health bar around the pink one is just at the top of yellow.<br>"Y-Yeah..." He says quietly before throwing his hands up. "That was amazing!" He exclaims. I walk towards them.  
>"I-It was nothing really." I say quietly. The dark-haired on grins.<br>"It was pretty impressive though." He says. I hold out my hand.  
>"I'm Rosaki, but most people call me Ro." The dark haired one clasps my hand gently.<br>"Kirito." He says almost lazily. The pink one slips his arm over my shoulder.  
>"And I'm Klein. Add me and I message my number to 'ya." He says confidently, winking at me. I blush before gently sliding his hand off my shoudler and stepping away.<br>"Eh. T-Thats nice..." I murmur, hands up. I lower them. "It is pretty cool using you're own body to fight though." I say. Kirito nods while Klein happily practices the skill he had learned from the dark-haired male.  
>"Sure is." He replys. Klein turns to us. "We should go to the next area! I'm more than ready!"<p>

We spend the rest of the simulated day racking up Col and XP before watching smaller scalre dragins that squeak like geese fly over the sun.  
>"This place never ceases to amaze me." Klein mutters. I nod.<br>"Yeah..." I open my menu while Kirito talks with Klein. My head snaps up suddenly.  
>"You were a Beta Tester?! No way!" I exclaim. "You're so lucky!" Kirito nods and I turn back to my menu.<br>"I'm gonna back out now. I ordered some take-out for about 5 minuets from now." Klein gazes at me in wonder.  
>"Sugoi... She plays MMORPG's AND she likes takeout?!..." I swear there are hearts in his eyes. I chuckle as Kirito bids me farewell and begins to speak to Klein again. I go to the settings and scoll down the menu, smiling to myself as I notice Klein and Kirito on the freinds list with the icon 'Online' beside them. I pause, making a face before double-checking the menu again.<br>"Kirito." I murmur, eyes wide. Kirito and Klein turn to me, questioning looks on their faces.  
>"What is it?" Klein asks, leaning forward. I look up, frightened, at both of them from my spot in the grass.<br>"The... The logout button..." Kirito raises an eyebrow.  
>"Yes? What about it?" He asks again. I swallow the bile rising in my throat.<p>

"Its not there."


	2. GM Akihiko Kayaba

Klein and Kirito make a face, checking their own settings. Klein puts a hand to his head.  
>"NO! MY EXTRA LARGE PIZZA WITH EXTRA CHEESE!" He bellows. Kirito makes a face.<br>I sigh. "I-Its probably just a bug... right?" I ask, uncertain myself.  
><em>Calm down, Ro. Pull yourself together!<br>_I stand, fingers shaking slightly. "I mean... Its only the launch day. There are bound to be a few bugs in the system..." I murmur, pacing. "I'm sure management is flipping out."  
>"The GMs aren't anwsering..." Kirito mutters. Klein's head snaps to Kirito.<br>"Isn't there another way to log out?" He asks. I shake my head.  
>"No. There wont be. The only way a player could log out would be through the main menu... and the Nerve Gear won't be powering down soon... Theres an internal battery." I murmur. Klein and Kirito stiffen and look to me.<br>"Someone could try removing it." Kirito says, thinking logically. Klein turns to him and I peer at him through hooded eyes.  
>"But I live alone..." Klein murmurs. I clench my fists.<br>"I've got my grandma but.. she'll be gone a while..." I say quietly. "But we can always wait for the bug to fix itse-" I pause as mine and Klein's stomachs rumble loudly. I deadpan, holding my stomach. Suddenly a bell chimes in the distance, rolling across the planes. I look in the direction of the sound and gasp as I notice my hand desintigrating into tiny micro-pixels.  
>"S-Someone forced a teleport?!" Kirito mutters. I turn to them with wide eyes and find the same happening to Kirito's legs and Kleins other arm. My screen swirls in a blue vortex before I pixilate into the Town of Beginning's once more. People begin to erupt around us and I back up, knocking into someone, who shoves me roughly to the ground. Kirito grabs my hand.<br>"You ok?" he asks, urgency in his voice.

I nod, taking his hand and standing shakilly. Soon the whole square is filled with frigtened and confused people and my head whips around, trying to assess all of this.  
>"Up there!" Someone yells over the shouting. I look up at a flashing red hexagon that reads 'Error'. A loud, low-toned beeping blares as it flashes and everyone quiets. The hexagons spread over the simulated sky, turning the already dull pink into a blood red. A red liquid seems from inbetween the hexagons and meets, conforming into a red cloak. The cloak sparks with electric current as everyone watches in horror.<br>"What... Is that?" Klein murmurs from beside me. The cloak forms completely, white gloves floating in the sleeves and a dark vortex inside the cloth.  
>"A GM?" I mutter.<br>_Why is he hiding his face? What's going on here?  
><em>The floating cloak raises his hands at its sides. "Attention Players." It says, voice booming over the crowd. "Welcome, to _my _world." Kirirto makes a face, sweat dripping from his brow.  
>" 'My World'?" He mutters.<br>"My name is Akihiko Kayaba. I am currently the one and _only_ person who can control this world." Kirito lets out a low gasp and my eyes widen.  
><em>Why isn't he fixing the bug then?!<br>_"Im sure you've all already noticed that the log out button on the Main Menu has been removed." He swipes his finger down, opening his own menu. He points to the missing Icon. "But, understand that by no means is this a mistake." I gasp, shuffling backwards slightly. "I repeat, it is not a mistake. But a feature of the _true _Sword Art Online. You are unable to log out of SAO, and nobody in the real world can remove the Nerve Gear or interrupt its operation." My eyes widen and eyebrows furrow in horror as several screens erupt around Kayaba, circleing slowly. "Should it be attempted, a powerful burst of Microwave Radiation will be emitted from a transmitter in the Nerve Gear, will destroy you're brain. Thus, ending you're life." Several people gasp and I hear someone scream. I lift my hands shakilly to my face, covering my mouth as the screens whirr to life.  
>"Hey, I can't get out!" People begin to panic as they realise the barrier is trapping us inside of the town and someone shoves me straight into Klein, who stumbles before grabbing my arms and pulling me closer to him.<p>

He grimaces, teeth gritting against eachother.  
>"Unfortunatly, it is certain that some players families or friends could ignore this warning and attempt to forcibly remove the Nerve Gear. As proof of this, 213 players have already retired from both this world, and the real one."<br>"2-213 people?!..." I murmur. Kirito glances back at me as I gently pull myself away from Klein, clenching my fists at my sides, arms shakeing. The images on the screens flicker before showing a clear image. I look up and freeze, spotting an old woman with grey hair tied in a bun, crying sadly beside a woman and girl with dark hair.  
><em>O bachan...<br>_Kirito grits his teeth, eyes locked on the woman and child.  
>"I'd like you all to keep this in mind. From this point on, all methods of revival in this game will no longer function. ANd if you're HP hits zero, you're avatar will perish for eternity and at that point... the Nerve Gear will destroy you're brain." I grit my teeth angrilly, willing the tears in my eyes not to flow as I suck in a breath. "There is only one condition you must meet to be free: The completion of this game. You are currently on the first floor, the lowest point in Aincrad. If you conquor a floors dungeon and beat its boss, you may move to the next. Defeat the Final Boss on the 100th floor, and the game will end.<br>_Clear.. All... All 100...  
><em>"You can't be serious!" I yell. Kirito and Klein turn to me in shock. "What the hell are you thinking?! So many innocent lives are already wasted!" People turn to me with wide, frightened, tear stained eyes. "How do you expect us to win this?! HUMANS HAVE LIMITS, GAMES DON'T!" My voice cracks from screaming and I look at my feet, wishing that it could all end and that I could be home with my grandma. She would call me down for dinner and there would be Takoyaki on the table... my favorite...  
>"And lastly, I've prepaired a present for all of you in you're storages. Take a look." I open my menu angrilly, clicking the Items icon. I raise a wary eyebrow.<br>"Mirror?" Kirito murmurs. I click the button.


	3. Mirror Mirror Show Me My True Self

**(A/N: Hey guys! So this is going to be a new story that I'm typing up and I'm kinda excited about it! This story goes out to my good friend (She knows who she is) because she wouldn't stop nagging about it. XD (Love you hon!) Anyway, enjoy!)**

I reluctantly accept the mirror as it plops into my gloved hand. I peer into it and see my avatar gazing back at me with cold, dark blue eyes.  
>"Ahh! What the-?!" I whip around as Klein lets out a startled yell.<br>"Klein!" I call urgently, watching as blue light envelops him. Several people experience the same and I gasp, dropping the mirror as the light erupts around my form. The miror falls with a crack as the light dissipates around me and the other players.  
>"Are you okay, Kirito?" Someone asks faintly. I look up and Kirito nods before they turn to me. Their eyes widen and Klein gets a small nose bleed.<br>"Ro?" I raise an eyebrow before looking at my hands. I make a face as I notice my long, shaggy red hair on my shoulder. I pick up the cracked mirror and look into it as it dissipates, letting out a startled gasp. I look up at them.  
>"K-Kirito? Klein? Is that you?" Klein circles me.<br>"Is that us- Is that you?! Jeese woman you've got more looks like this!" He says, stopping infront of me. I blush.  
>"Um.. I dont..." Kirito's hair has shortened, leaving him with his normal looks. HIs eyes are bigger but their toning is still soft and dark. Klein's hair is a short, shaggy red and is held up by his bandana, his eyes the same brown they were before. My brown hair has transformed into my normal, shaggy red hair that reaches the middle of my back. Instead of my old, ble eyes, they have returned to their grey state. A few light freckles dot my cheeks and my body is still as lanky as always, though I am short.<br>"The scan..." I murmur. "The Nerve Gear scans you're head with a high-density transmitter. And they know our body type because they asked us to pat our body for 'calibration'." I pat my arms and chest to get the point across. "No one can hide their faces now..." I narrow my eyes, eyebrows furrowing. "Why is this happening?" I murmur.

Kirito points to Kayaba. "I'm sure he'll explain soon enough." As if on cue, the GM cuts us off.  
>"Im sure you're all wondering. "Why?" "Why would I, Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear, do such a thing?"." I watch him hesitantly, and warilly, my fingers digging into my gloves, turning my knuckles white. " I have already achieved my goal. I created SAO solely for my personal enjoyment. And now the preparations are complete." Kirito grits his teeth.<br>"Kayaba!..." He mutters angrilly. "This concludes the tutorial for the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck." With that ast sentence, purple smoke rises from the cloak, which begins glitching madly. It returns to its liquid state, passing back through the 'Error' Hexagons. The barrier dissipates and a pale yellow sky is revealed. There is a moment of intense silence, mine and Kirito's eyes hooded by our hair. I glare angrilly yet terrified at the ground. Slowly people realise their positions. Angry men and women shout in frustration, others run, not caring who they hit. Some sink to their knee's crying, but throught the whole city square, there are screams.  
>"Come with me!" Kirito whispers, grabbing Klein's hand. He drags him away and I follow swiftly. We end up in an alley, just a bit of a way's of from the city.<br>"Listen up, I'll be heading to the next town as soon as possible." Kirito begins. "You two should come too." I gaze sadly at my legs and shake my head.

"No.. I think I'm gonna... go solo for a bit..." I murmur. Klein and Kirito turn to me, a trace of shock on their underlying features.  
>"Ro... If everything he said is true, if we want to survive this world, It's vital that we get stronger." He pulls up his map. "The resources available in an MMORPG's are limited. In other words, money and XP are all limited in a number. The feilds around the Starting Town will soon be free of mobs. The best course of action would be to quickly move to the next town. I know any of the dangers we may encounter so-"<br>"I'll be alright." Klein and Kirito tear their eyes away from Kirito's map to look at me. I smile almost sadly at them.  
>"I'm good at games like this but I don't want to hold you two back. I'll be making my way around, so maybe we'll see eachother soon." Kirito and Klein watch me as I back away from them, towards the alleyway. "And guys... You both look a lot cooler like this!" I say sweetly, a pink color dusting my cheeks. The both blush slightly and Kirito smiles.<br>"Yeah, you too." I give them a small wave before turning and running in the opposite direction. A small tear trails down my face and it will be the only one I allow. I pass dark stores and I feel Kirito and Kleins eyes on my back as my footsteps echo down the alley. As I turn the corner, I smile slightly.  
><em>They both seem fairly strong... in the mind, body and spirit... I believe in you two...<em>


	4. Diabel and His Class

**One month into the game... 2000 people have died either trying to escape, forced Nerve Gear removal... Or suicide. The 1st floor has yet to be cleared. Many have attempted but none have prevailed. A meeting will be held to discuss this matter and hopefully take down the 1st floor boss.  
><strong>I sit quietly amongst several other players. Many of them have brought along friends, but I sit alone. Someone claps their hands.  
>"Alright, listen up!" I look at the man clad in blue below me. "I'll be starting the conference now!" Everyone hushes up. "Thank you, everyone, for responding to my invitation. My name is Diabel, and my class is informally, knight!" He says, smiling and holding a hand to his chestplate. Sevral people burst into laughter.<br>"There are no class systems, ya know." Someone calls.  
>"Knight, he says."<br>"Is this meeting a joke too?"  
>"I think its noble." I say quietly. Everyone turns to me, though the wont recognise me as my hood covers my face, the black cloak falling down by my sides.<br>"Pft! Who cares what you think, you're just a girl!" I look up at a man with dark hair and in a flash, am at his throat, sword pressig gently across it. I narrow my eyes, though he wont see them. "I would think that the people who actually care about leaving this hell would care. Does that mean you dont?" I say darkly. The man tenses and I sheath my sword at my back, walking calmly back to my seat.  
>Diabel's gaze hardens.<br>"Today, on the highest level of this floor, my party discovered the boss room!" He says, all joking and cheerieness thrown to the wind. Everyone ceases their talking and I stiffen, hnds tightening in my lap. "And by beating this boss, we'll show everyone in this game that it _can _be cleared! It's our responsibility to do so! Don't you agree, everyone!?" I join in the silent applaud, happy that this game has a chance to be destroyed. I notice a boy nearby, in beginners armour just like mine. His dark hair frames his face and his dark eyes glint as he shows a small smile. My heart nearly stops and I grin.

_So, Kirito... You did survive after all...  
><em>"Okay. Now I'd like to discuss our battel strategy." Diabel calls. "For starters, we're going to split up into parties of six. The floor boss can't be defeated by simple parties. We'll need to assemble multiple parties to form a raid group!" All around me people begin joining parties with their friends. Kirito looks around hurriedly before spotting me beside another girl. He scoots rapidly over to us. The girl wears a red cloak that covers her face like mine and her blue sword sticks out at her hip. I peer at her name.  
><em>Asuna, huh?<br>_"Did you guys get left out too?" Kirito asks. Asuna gazes ahead.  
>"I wasn't left out. The others seemed to be friends already, so I didn't want to join them." I give a curt nod, agreeing.<br>"So you guy's are solo players? How about partying with me, then?" I nod, opening my parties menu. Asuna gives a reluctant nod and opens hers.  
>"I'll start the party." I say quietly. I quickly send out invites to them and they accept. Kirito doesn't seem to notice that it's me yet, which is strange considering I noticed him right away. Then again, his face isn't covered. Two health bars appear on my left and I monitor them, noticing their green tone.<br>"Alright! Are you guy's done partying?" There is a unanimous nod and Diabel continues. "Now-"  
>"Hold it!" I turn and watch as a confident man with spikey orange hair leaps next to Diabel. "My names Kibaou. There's something that I need to get off of my chest. I'm positive that there are some amongst you who should be apologising for those who have died so far." I narrow my eyes.<p>

"Kibaou-san, the people you are refering to are Beta Testers, correct?" Diabel asks quietly. Kibaou clenches his fists.  
>"Of course I am! On the day this game started, the Beta Testers dissapeared, abandoning the other players! They monopolised the good hunting grounds and profitable quests, priorotising themselves over others. And afterwords they feighned innocence in doing so. Some of you are sure to be Beta Testers!" He exclaims, waving a clenched fist at us. "We should have them kneel in apology and hand over all of the money and item's they've been hoarding! I cannot and will not ientrust my life to these peop-"<br>"Just how dumb can some people here be?" I mutter, ready to stand again. I notice Kirito grimace.

"Mind if I speak?" I blink as a dark man stands slowly, standing before Kibaou. "My name is Agil."  
>And after this man stood up for the Beta Testers, proving Kibaou wrong with clear evidence, we studied strategy. I head into town, stocking up on health restoring agents and food. We were meant to eat at 10 O'clock tomorrow. As the sky darkens the street lamps flicker to life. I sit down in an alley and tear roughly into a piece of bread.<br>"Tastes pretty good, right?" I turn at the sound of Kirito's voice. "Mind if I sit here?" I shake my head immediatly, thankful for the company of a friend, even if he didn't recognise me.  
>"Do you really think this tastes good?" I ask with a chuckle. Kirito takes a bite of his own and looks at me.<br>"Of course, I've eaten 1 a day since I got here. I can make it taste better though." he pulls out a small jar. "Try putting this on it." I reluctantly tap the lid and my finger glows. I trace my hand over the bread and a light, airy aroma hits my nose.  
>"Cream?" I take a reluctant bite as Kirito smears some on his own bread, the jar vanishing. I blink.<p>

_This is amazing!  
><em>I quickly engulf the rest of the cream and sigh before wiping the crumbs from my face. "It was my reward from a mission called 'The Cow Strikes Back' from the previous town." I hold back a laugh at the mission name. "If you want I can tell you how to beat it." I shake my head, chuckling.  
>"I'm good. Maybe I'll do that." Kirito takes another bite and looks at me out of the corner of his eyes as I laugh again. He raises an eyebrow. "What is it?" He asks. I decide to keep up this game.<br>"O-Oh its nothing." I stutter between laughs. "You'll probably see later. Besides I didn't come here to get some good food." Kirito takes another bite.  
>"Then why did you?" I look down at my hands.<br>"So I could stay myself. Even if I die at the hands of a monster, I'd rather die myself than rot away at an in back in town. I want to beat this game, no matter what." Kirito finishes his bread and I stand.  
>"I'll see you tomorrw." I say quietly. He nods before I dissapear into the night, finding a place to sleep.<p> 


	5. Beta Tester Prosecution

The next day we walk quietly through the trees.  
>"Lets go over the plan. We loners are to target the guard mobs called Ruin Kobolt Sentinels."<br>"We know." Asuna says quietly.  
>"I'll deflect their pole axes with a sword skill, so one of you switch in at that moment." I nod, clenching my fists in my cloak.<br>"Switch?" Asuna asks. I raise an eyebrow as Kirito is forced to explain how a Switch works. Soon we reach the dungeon and make our way to the Boss Door. Diabel snchors his sword into the ground, resting his hands on its hilt.  
>"Aright, everyone. I just have one thing to say." He clenches a fist. "Lets win!" A bead of sweat falls down my cheek and my eyebrows furrow. "Here we go!"<br>He pulls his sword from the ground and puts his hand on the door, ready to open it. I unsheath mine. It's length is perfect and is about mid-weight. The door opens with a loud shreik and a dark room awaits. We enter warilly, weapons at the ready. As we do the door closes and the room lights up in an asortment of colors. A large, bunny-like creature leaps at us, surprisingly not crushing the floor, and lets out an angred roar.  
><strong>Illfang the Kobolt Lord.<br>**4 health bars spring forward as several Ruin Kobolt Sentinels erupt forward in blue light.  
>"Commence attack!" We all run forward and I launch myself at the nearest Kobolt Sentinel. I block its weapon eaily. Diabel leads commands behind me. I stab the Sentinel quickly,movng to another as Asuna switches out. Another swings at Asuna and she dodges as it tears away her cloak, revealing light brown hair and matching eyes.<br>I block another Sentinel. "Kirito, Switch!" I call.  
>"On it!" In a flash Kirito is beside me and the Sentinel falls, desintegrating. Illfang lets out an ear peircing roar and I turn, eyes narrowed. His last health bar has reached the red zone. He angrilly throws aside his weapons and reaches for the weapon on his back. Kirito blocks anothe Sentinel before gritting his teeth, eyes wide.<p>

"Stop!" He calls. I turn to him, blocking another Sentinel before Asuna switches out. "Jump back as far as you can!" Illfang leaps up, dancing around above Diabels head before slamming his weapon down onto him.  
>"Diabel!" I exclaims. The others turn, suddenly scared as Illfang growls at them. Kirito hurries over to Diabel.<br>"Asuna keep guarding them!" I exclaim, switching in. She nods. "I know!" Her eyes are sad and forbodeing. I grit my teeth angrilly.  
>"Thes bastards!..." I mutter. I hear a shattering noise behind me and grimace.<br>_Diabel...  
><em>With an angry yell I spin, slicing several Sentinels in half. My grip tightens on my sword a I rush forward, fast as I possibly can. We hurry beside Kirito as Ilfang lets out an enraged roar. Kirito's grip tightens on his blade.  
>"We'll help." Asuna says. I nod.<br>"Arigato." Kirito says quietly. We run towards the boss as some others begin to gower in fear.  
>"Our strategty is the same as with the sentinels!" I explain. Kirito and Asuna nod. Kirito blocks an attack and calls out. I run forward, readying a Sword Skill. Illfang's eyes widen. I turn as his weapon slashes down and it tears my cloak, leaving only a small scratch on my leg. I hear Kirito gasp as my gaze hardens. With an angry yell, I slash my sword three times against Illfang's body, causing him to fly backward. I land quietly, my gloves gripping my blade tightly.<p>

"I told you you'd see." I say quietly. Kirito watches me with wide eyes as Asuna runs forward. Kirito switches with her and I block another. Asuna switches in. This continues for a while until Illfang is able to land a hit on me. I curse, flying back into Kirito, who falls. Asuna hurries over and Kirito sits up. My health degenerates slightly and Kirito grits his teeth.  
>"Ro..." He mutters. Asuna looks up, ready to block an attack when suddenly Illfang flies backward. Agil turns to look at us.<br>"We'll hold him off until you recover!" He says urgently as everyone runs forward, determined. He runs off and I sit up, one eye squeezed shut. I notice that the others are about to hit and stand. I blink as Kirito runs past me.  
>"Watch out!" He calls. His sword glows blue with the power of a Sword Skill and he slashes at the boss. He lands, rolling before standing.<br>"Guys, one last hit! Help me out!" I nod, standing beside Asuna. Asuna, Kirito and I block hits and do damage of out own before Kirito lashes out, slashing Illfang up his side with an angry yell. I smirk.  
><em>I knew you we're powerfull...<br>_In a flash of blinding light, the boss monster and all of his underlings pixilate away. There is silence for a moment as Kirito breathes heavily ahead of me. White letters appear before us.  
><strong>Congratulations!<br>**"We-We did it!" In a single moment the whole of the party erupts into cheers of joy. I jog over to Kirito, putting my hand on his shoulder.  
>"You did it! That was amazing!" I say happily. Asuna smiles, walking over. The lights fade as the cheering echos through the hall and Kirito kneels, still tired. "Oi, take it easy." I say, rubbing his back gently. "Good work." Asuna says quietly.<p>

"That was some remarkable swordsmanship." Agil says, joining us. "Congradulations. This victorty belongs to you." Kirito looks down.  
>"No..." Cheering and applause erupts behind us, praising him.<br>"Why?!" A single voice cuts through the cheering. "Why did you let Diabel-han die?"  
>"Let him die?..." Kirito murmurs. Kibaou looks up, angry tears in his eyes.<br>"Exactly! You knew the bosses attack pattern! If you'd shared what you knew before hand, he wouldn't have died!" I grit my teeth, standing. People begin to murmur warill behind us and I turn to face them.  
>"He must have been a Beta Tester!" Someone concurs, pointing at Kirito. "Thats hoe he knew the bosses attack patterns!"<br>"Honestly, don't any of you read the Guide Book?!" I exclaim, throwing my hand to the side. "_Anyone _could see that that wasn't the weapon described in the book! This must be different from the Beta if it is!" Everyone turns to me. I put my hand down. "Didn't you listen to what Agil said?! The Guide Books are _made _by Ex-Beta Testers!" I look down. "We all grieve for Diabel's death. He was an amazing leader." The other players watch me, shocked and I look up, fists clenched. "That doens't give you the right to blame Kirito!"  
>"So you're one too, then?!"<p> 


	6. Beater

I blink, making a small noise as Kirito looks up at me.  
>"If you're defending him then you must be one too!" I hold my hands up angrilly.<br>"You don't understand the point! I'm not a Beta Tester!" I yell across the hall. "What I'm saying is that if you would stop trying to blame them, and _actually read up_, on weapons or something, we might actually be able to beat this game!" Agil takes a cautious step forward.  
>"She's right. If we can't put our trust in eachother then how will me beat this game?" He states, his deep voice vibriating through my ear. I gaze Kibaou hard in the eye.<br>"Kirito tried to help me." I say. He blinks. "Back in the beginning, he offered to take me and a friend to the next town. Not all Beta Testers are bad!"  
>"Shut up! You don't know what you're saying!" Kibaou yells. I clench my fists, stalking forward.<br>"Why you-" I cut off as laughter sounds off behind me. I turn around, confused as Kirito stands, still laughing.  
>"A Beta Tester? Don't put me in the same catagory as those newbies." I make a face.<br>"W-What?" I murmur. Kirito walks calmly through the crowd of players, towards where I stand with Agil and Asuna before Kibaou.  
>"A majority of SAO's 1000 Beta Testers were ametures who didn't even know how to level." He states calmly, a small flicker of Kirito's real emotions flash through his calm, unwavering gaze, though I cannot read it. "Even you guys are better than them. But I, for one, am different." His hair hoods his eyes as I turn, watching him walk briskly past me. "During the Beta Test, I reached floors that nobody else could. I knew the bosses attack pattern because I've fought plenty of katana-weilding monsters on levels far above this one." He smirks, his eyes suddenly over-confident. Superior. Cold. " I know a lot more than that too. More than any information broker."<p>

"W-What?" Kibaou stutters. "Thats... Forget about being a Beta Tester! You're a cheater! A downright cheater!" I gaze wide eyed at my friend as some people begin to hurl abuse at him.  
>"He's a Beta Tester and a cheater... He's a Beater!" I stiffen, whirling around to scream at whoever said that but Kirito just grins a devilish grin. "Beater? I like that." Asuna gazes warilly at the boy as everyone gazes slightly horrified at him, mouths open wide. "Thats right, I'm a beater." he opens his menu, equiping his new Cloak of Midnight. "From now on, don't think of me as a meer Beta Tester." He smirks quietly at Kibaou before turning and walking towards the exit.<br>"Wait." I say. Kirito pauses, turning to look at me. "Theres a limit for solo players. What about you?" I ask. Kirito opens his menu and dissolves the party and walks to the door. I sigh, looking at my feet as his footsteps echo throught the chamber.

*Timeskip*

I sit quietly in a small resturaunt in Taft. I was visiting only for a moment before I would head home. I stand quietly, thanking the owner before quietly exiting the building. I walk silently down the street, heading out to the plains for some open-air training. I quickly take down a few mobs, quite easily if you ask me... Then again... I have boosted myself to level 40 over the past few months. Its strange... I almost feel bad about being such a high level... I turn and bump into someone, muttering an apology before scurrying around them.  
>"Oi, wait!" Someone grabs my arm and I turn to look at them. I blink when I notice Klein's bandana tied around his head as usual. "How's it going, Ro!" He says happily, releasing my arm. I smile.<br>"Hey, Klein." I peer over his shoulder at several people who have wide eyes and tiny nosebleeds. "Are you the leader of a guild?" I ask. Klein nods, pufing out his chest with a cheeky grin.  
>"The one and only, Klein, leader of the Fuurinkazan guild." He peers down at me. "We're one of the clearer guilds but we're heading over to the plains to try and level for the next Boss Raid." I nod.<br>"I'm thinking about joining the Knights of the Blood Oath..." I say quietly. Klein makes a face.  
>"I dunno, those guys are the real deal. Super serious and all... Its kinda intense." I make a face.<br>"I've handled myself until now, right?" I say, arms crossed. Klein lifts a hand to my shoulder and I blink up at him.

"I know. Just don't want to see you get hurt or worse, 'ya know." He says, a ligt blush on his cheeks. He removes his hand and looks over his shoulder at his men as I blush, looking downward.  
>"We should probably get moving. Catch 'ya later!" The small mass of the Fuurinkazan Guild moves forward and my gaze follows them before I return quietly to Taft.<p>

*Timeskip*

Its December now and we've been slowly making our way through dungeons and defeating Bosses. As part of an event, on the 49th floor Mujin, a large and heavilly decorated Christmas tree was placed in town. Lights have been strung above us and the snow settles quietly by my feet. I equip one of my heavier cloacks and stand, heading to a nearby shop. I buy a new back-up sword and thank the NPC woman before scurrying away from the large crowds. Registuring at a small Inn on the floor, I make my way up silently so as to not disturb anyone. I open the door quietly and find a man dressed in black sitting at the desk. A Gift Box message clincks quietly onto the wood and I make a face.  
>"G-Gomen. The manager said this room was-" I cut off, realising who the character in the dark room is, and that silent tears drip onto the desks surface. I enter the room quietly.<br>"Kirito." I stand beside him, a hand on his shoulder. He quickly wipes his face.  
>"Im fine." He says quietly. My gaze softens. "So why were you here again?" I make a face, looking over my shoulder at the door.<br>"The manager said this room was open." I mutter quietly. Kirito looks up at me as I turn, heading for the door. I give him a small wave.  
>"See you later, Kirito." As I go to step out of the room, something grabs my cloak. I stop, not bothering to turn as I know that I'll just see Kirito standing there.<br>"Ro... Do me a favor." I give a curt nod to show that I'm listening. "Don't die..." My heart skips a beat as Kirito releases my cloak and I look down before pulling the door shut behind me.


	7. KOB

I walk silently through town, heading for the Knights of the Blood Oath headquarters. AS I walk people murmur beside me.  
>"Did you hear about the Black Swordsman?"<br>"Ah. And that one chick, Red Vengence or something."  
>"Oi, isn't that her?"<br>"I think it is. Why's she heading over to Knights of the Blood Oath?"  
>"I hear Heathcliff's never been down to yellow before."<br>I ignore the rumors of my status and focus on the other two.  
>Heathcliff. Leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath. I sword and sheild user, he was an adept fighter. Rumors say that the Commander has never dropped into yellow during our hole time in this game. That makes me wary and suspicious of this man.<br>Next up, the Black Swordsmen. Notibly obvious, he wears all black. He seems to be at a high level and he goes around, helping people or just defeating big problems in dungeons. I smirk to myself.  
><em>This guy sounds pretty interesting.<br>_AS I approach headquarters, two guards give me wary looks before nodding me in. As I pass rooms, I notice Asuna in another, speaking with one of the higher-ups. I make my way past them and up a set of stairs to Heathcliffs floor. I knock on the door.  
>"Enter."<p>

I slowly open the door, entering the large room. Heathcliff sits with several consultants before a banner of the Knights of the Blood Oath symbol.  
>"Ah, Ro. Informally known as the Red Vengence. I was hoping to see you here one day." Heathcliff states, his voice carrying its way through the room and to my ears. "What is it yu are here dor?" I scowl.<br>"You know what I'm here for, Heathcliff. I want to join the Knights of the Blood Oath." Heathcliff gives me a smug look. After swearing an oath, he sends me to another room with a uniform laying on its bed. I sigh before unequiping my old clothing and putting on the new uniform. My lip curls at the red skirt beneath my cloak-like shirt. The sleeves expose my shoulders and large leg... thingies... snake up to my thigh. White combat boots sheild my feet and I sigh, remembering that my hair goes _perfectly _with this.  
><em>I wish we had different uniforms.<em> As I open the door to leave, I find Asuna standing before me, about to knock. She blinks.  
>"Ro? I haven't seen you since the first Boss Battle! Its good to know you've joined." She says with a smile. I let a small grin slide onto my face.<br>"Good to see you too, Asuna." She guides me out of the room and around the HQ.  
>"As second in command, it is my duty to show you around the HQ." I blink.<br>"Second in command?!" I say, awe filling my voice. Asuna nods, shrugging.  
>"By the way, you'll be heading out with a small raid group to a dungeon. You won't be fighting the boss." I raise an eyebrow but nod.<br>_So they test the new recruits skills..._

After being shown around, Asuna guids me to the door where a man with brown hair and a noteworthy beard stands with a man named Kuradeel.  
>"Alright now since we're all here I want you to give it you're best! I'm Godfree, by the way." I give a reluctant nod to Godfree as Kuradeel glances at my out of the corner of his eyes.<br>_That guy gives me the creeps...  
><em>We make our way to a simple dungeon, slaying simple underlings around us. My health regens even after getting hit because of my levelage.  
>"Ro, switch!" Godfree calls.<br>"Hai!" My sword glows green and with a yell, I slash easilly through one of the several underlings around us.  
>Another one manages to slice me but my health begins to Regenerate quickly. I block another.<br>"Kuradeel!"  
>"Roger." Kuradeel's blade slices through like butter. He accidentially slices me in the process. "Sorry, I didn't mean-" He blinks as I look up at him, health halfway down green but regenerating.<br>"No problem, it was an accident." I reply, though I have a feeling it wasn't.

After our little raid, we head back to base. I go out on a few extra side missions before deciding to stay at an Inn for the night. I message Asuna, letting her know where I'd be and head upstairs to the rooms.  
>Suddenly a door slams open and I jump out of my skin.<br>"Who's there?" A figure cloaked by the shadows leaps over the stair railing behind me and I blink, looking from the door to the stairs.  
>"Eh?" I say quietly, eyes wide. The door opens wider and I notice a girl with brown hair and wide eyes watching me from behind Kirito, who blinks.<br>"Ro?" He looks me over. "You joined the Knights of the Blood Oath?" I blink, still confused before approaching them.  
>"Yeah. Like everyone says, theres a limit to Soloing in this game." I turn to the girl. "Aren't you Silica?" I ask. She nods.<br>"Y-Yes." I smile, holding out my hand.  
>"Nice to meet you." She gingerly accepts it, shaking my hand in return.<p>

"What are you doing outside of HQ?" Kirirto asks me. I turn back to him.  
>"I've been doing some extra side-missions to gain XP and a few items." Thats when I notice the Mirage Sphere in the room behind them. "Oh? Are you heading to floor 47?" I ask. Silica nods.<br>"M-My partner Pina died and I need to ressurect her..." She says quietly, her eyes glazing over momentarilly. My gaze softens.  
>"Don't worry. This guys good so you'll make it in time." I say, slinging my arm over Kirito's shoulder and poking his arm. He blinks at me before giving me a sheepish grin.<br>"I-Im not that good."  
>I send him a playful scowl. "The Black Swordsman begs to differ." I say quietly so only he could hear. He stiffens, looking at me. I remove my arm from around his shoulder and continue down the hall.<p> 


	8. The Inner Area Incident

Several months pass and I stand in a crowded conferece room. Asuna stufies a map while many others on the front lines think about strategy. Asuna slams her hand onto the map.  
>"We'll lure the feild boss into the village." She states. Murmurs begin to erupt around us. Kirito steps forward.<br>"W-Wait a second. If you do that the villagers-"  
>"Thats the idea. While the boss kills the NPC's we'll attack and kill it."<br>"NPC's aren't mere objects like tree's or rocks. They're-"  
>"Alive? Is that it?" Kirito stiffens and I gaze at the floor ahead of me. "They're just objects. They'll simply respawn if theyre killed." Kirito shakes his head.<br>"I can't go along with this." He says, meaning it.  
>"As second in command to the Knights of the Blood Oath, am overseeing this opperation. You will obey my orders." Moments later, I leave the conference room. I sigh, not bothering to follow my fellow guild members. Instead, I walk with Agil.<br>"Geese, another spat huh?" I mutter. Kirito turns.  
>"Ro. Agil." He responds.<br>"Why are you and the Captain always like that?" Agil asks, near annoyance infringed in his normal voice. I put my hands on my hips.  
>"I guess we just don't see eye to eye." He says defensively, hands up to block his chest. "I never thought she'd become a ruthless front-liner in one of the top guilds..." His gaze flickers over to me. "Or that you'd join them. I though you we're solo?" I ignore the last remark.<br>"Asuna isn't all bad. She's just concerned with the wellfare of the players and whatnot." I retort.

"Look who's talking. You nearly had her place." Agil says. I sigh, waving my hand.  
>"I don't care about ranking. I care about getting out of this game with as many people alive as possible." I say, on the verge of anger as I clench my fists.<br>After a long winded battle, we return to town. I walk along the streets silently, the simulated wind blowing my hair over my shoulder. I pause, blinking as I notice a man in black armor sleeping quietly in the grass. I walk over, laying gently beside him.  
>"Why are you sleeping?" I ask, sitting up. He opens an eye and peers up at me.<br>"Oh, hey Ro." He says lazilly.  
>"I thought the Captain asked you to be on the front lines toda-"<br>"This is Aincrad's nicest weather in its nicest season. Crawling around in the Labyrinth would be such a waste." I blink.  
>"But both of us are supposed to-"<br>"Why don't you just relax for a minute?" He responds. I peer up through the leaves as another breeze blows past, thinking. My gaze shifts to Kirito, who's chest rises and falls with each steady breath.

Kirito's POV:

I wake up with a yawn, stretching my arms out above me. Something pokes my side and I look down to find a foot touching my thigh. My gaze flows up a leg and I make a face, startled to notice Ro's shaggy hair spread across the grass beside me. Her arms are close to her face and her fingers twitch gently. She takes a deep breath, flipping over and I lean away from her so as to not disturb her.  
>"Well lookie here." I look up as three Divine Dragon Alliance soldirs walk past. "Sleeping at this time of day?"<br>"Some people just take it real easy."  
>"Who are those two? Geeze..." Their voices fade and I look back to Ro as she flips over again, her hand lightly brushing mine. I lift a hand to my head.<br>"I didn't think she'd actually fall asleep."

Ro's POV:

I blink my eyes open slowly, sneezing. The sky is a pale pink as the 'Sun' sets. I sit up, rubbing my eyes. Grass litters my hair and sticks to my cheeks as I look around with groggy eyes. I look up to see Kirito looking at me over his shoulder. I blink.  
>"E-Eh?! I-I fell asleep?!" I scramble to remove the grass from my hair and pull a blade of grass off of my cheek.<br>"Morning. Did you sleep well?" My head whips around.  
>"Aw man the- Eh? Did I..." I trail off, looking at my legs. I shoot up, grabbing my sword. Kirito makes a face before leaping over a small rock wall. I sigh, moving my hand away from my sword.<br>"One meal..." Kirito blinks, his head peeking up from over the wall. "I'll treat you too a meal no matter how pricey." I say, turning my head away anf blushing. "Then we'll be even, okay?" Kirito blinks before grinning and hopping back over the wall. We walk into a nearby reasturaunt and sit in the back. I bring my hands up, covering my mouth as murmurs tear through the building.  
>"Isn't that Ro from the Knights of the Blood Oath?"<br>"You mean the 'Red Vengence'?"  
>"And who's that guy in black?" I sigh.<br>"Well, uh.. Thanks..." Kirito looks at me as I lower my hands. "For today. For watching over me.."  
>"Oh, no problem."<p>

"The towns are part of the safe area's where you can't get hurt or player killed. But it's different when you're asleep."  
>"Yeah. The sleep PK's that go against the duel rules. Normally, duels are supposed to be a test of strength. But in a duel, you can still take damage and lose HP even if you're in the inner area's."<br>"You can challenge a sleeping person and then use their finger to press the 'Accept' button. Then you attack them as they sleep. Its happened before... So. Um... Thanks again."  
>"W-Well us. You're welcome." There is a moment of awkward silence before a wail erupts from outside. Kirito and I stand hurriedly.<br>_A sleep PK-er?!  
><em>We run outside and look around. I gasp, pointing. "Look!" Kirito lets out a low gasp as he notices the man tied into a noose, a sword peircing through his armor, hanging from far above. Several people hurry out and there are noises of shock, gasps, screams.  
>"Pull it out, hurry!" Kirito calls as we hurry forward. I grit my teeth.<br>"Stay here and catch him!" I say urgently, running up the steps of the building.  
>"Got it!" I hurry up the steps, throwing the door to the room open. There is a scream as the man lets out a garbled yell, dissapearing in a shattering of blue crystals. The nuse hits the stone wall and the sword falls, sticking into the earth.<br>"Damn it." I mutter.  
>I lean out the window. "Theres no one inside!" I call down.<br>"Everyone! Look for a 'Duel Winner' Notification!" Kirito yells, his voice carrying around the crowd. A bead of sweat falls from my cheek as Kirito wrenches the sword from the ground, walking up th stairs to join me.

I lean against the wall. "What... Just happened?" I murmur.  
>"It looks like the duel opponent impaled him with the spear, put a noose around his neck, and shoved him out the window." Kirito examines. I lift a hand to my chin.<br>"But the winner notification didn't appear." I say, eyes narrowing. "Whats going on here?" I mutter.  
>"Either way we can't ignore this." Kirito says. I snap my fingers.<br>"Kirito, hand me the spear. Go see if you can find any witnesses." Kirito nods, handing me the oddly shaped spear before exiting the building.  
><em>This is a strange shape and it seems relatively new... Agil will need to examine this for us.<br>_After holding a small interrogation of a purple-haired woman named Yoruko, we head over to Agil's small shop in the merchant district. We open the door to the shop and a man walks out with a sigh. Kirito smirks and I grin, following him into the shop.  
>"Looks like you're still selling at those cutthroat prices." Agil turns, walking to the counter.<br>"My motto's "Buy cheap, Sell cheap"" Agil says, holding out his hand.  
>"I dunno about the last part." Kirito reply's shaking Agil's hand.<p>

"Hey, don't go slandering my good name." He notices me behind Kirito and latches an arm around his neck, pulling his head below the counter. Kirito's legs stick up in the air and I chuckle.  
>"Wh-What's this, Kirito? What's a solo player like you doing here with Ro?!" He 'whispers'. "Say something!" I give them a sheepish smile and we head into the back. I pull out the spear as Kirito explains the situation.<br>"Someone's HP dropped to 0 in an inner area?"


	9. Guilty Thorn

"And it wasn't a duel?"  
>"No one saw a 'Winner' Icon." I explain, putting the sword on a small round table.<br>"And it couldn't be a sleep PK if he was walking with Yoruko." Kirito says, scratching out the possibility of a sleep PK. "The method was too involved for it to be a random duel. We can assume it was a pre-mediated PK."  
>"And then there's this. The murder weapon." I say, gazing at the sword as it glints in the light of the shop. "After the victim was tied to a noose, he was stabbed and shoved out of a window." Agil makes a face, obviously disliking that way of death. He picks up the weapon, scanning it for its creator and origin.<br>"Its player made." My eyes widen.  
>"Really?" I ask. Agil nods.<br>"Who made it?" Kirito asks, urgency flooding his voice. Agil scans the screen.  
>"Guy named Grimlock. Never heard of him. He's not a top-ranked sword-smith thats for sure. And there's nothing particularly unusual about this weapon aside from its shape."<br>I lean forward.  
>"Thats still a clue we could use." Kirito nods in agreement. "Whats the name?" I ask.<br>"Lets see... 'Guilty Thorn'. Thats an odd name, huh?" Agil says. I make a face as Agil hands Kirito the sword.  
>"Okay." He switches the grip on the handle of the weapon and aims the tip at his palm. My eyes widen and I lash out, grabbing his arm before the weapon could peirce him.<br>"Wait!"  
>"Why?" Kirito asks, turning to me.<br>"Whaddaya mean 'Why'?! What the hell are you thinking?! That weapon's already killed someone!" Kirito's gaze shifts from my hand on his wrist to my own eyes.

"Yeah, but we can't be sure unless we test it."  
>"Are you crazy?! Here." I remove the blade gently from Kirito's grasp and hand it to Agil.<br>"Agil, hold on to this please."  
>"Huh? Yeah ok." He accepts the weapon as it plops into his hands. I turn to Kirito, hands on my hips and an angry scowl on my face. The next day, we head to the resturaunt we were at with Yoruko and ask her a few questions, learning of Grimlock and his origin in the Guild Yoruko and Kains had belonged to. We learn of a third member, Schmidt. He'd joined the Divine Dragon Alliance and was one of the front-liners. We arranged to speak with him at the in we sent Yoruko to.<br>"Is it true that Kains was killed by Grimlock's weapon?" He asks, his foot tapping nervously against the floor. Yoruko nods and Schmidt's eyes widen. "Why would Kains be killed now?! Did he- Did he steal the ring? Was he the one who killed Griselda? Does Grimlock plan to kill all 3 of us who opposed selling the ring?" Schmit talleys off questions, seemingly paniced while trying to stay calm and sort things out. "Is he after you and me too?!"  
>"It could be another member using a spear Grimlock made for him." Yoruko says. I make a noise, eyes widening at the prospect.<p>

_It actually makes sense. Ask Grimlock for a weapon, the game would automatically display the creator as Grimlock and anyone who persecuted them would pin the blame on him! The PK-er would be home free!  
><em>I look over at Kirito, who sends me a look back.  
>"Or it could be Griselda's revenge..." Schmidt sits up straighter, confused. A small breeze flows through the Inn window, blowing the curtains strangely menacingly. "Only a ghost could kill someone in an inner area." Yoruko says, strangely calm. Her eyes widen in a haunted kind of look.<br>"I was up all night, thinking." She says quietly. Suddenly she bends over slightly. "In the end, all of the members were responsible for her death!" She lifts her hands to her head. "When that ring dropped we never should have voted! We should have just let Griselda decide!" She exclaims. I tense as Yoruko backs over to the window sill, sitting on the ledge, regaining her composure.  
>"Grimlock was the only one who suggested that we'd let Griselda decide." Her eyes are sad as she looks up at us. "He has the right to take revenge on us... To avenge Griselda..." Schmidt begins to shake.<p>

"You've gotta be kidding me. Why now? Why now, 6 months later?!" He stands. "Are you fine with this, Yoruko? Are youfine with being killed mysteriously like this?!" Kirito grabs Schmidts hand, silently telling him to calm down. Suddenly Yoruko's eyes widen and she leans slightly. My eyes widen and I gasp as she falls over the window ledge, the hilt of a dagger sticking out of her back.


	10. Grimlock the Spouse

Kirito runs to the window.  
>"Yoruko!" He calls. She lands with a thump before she dissapears, the dagger falling with a clink. He looks up suddenly, eyes narrowing.<br>"Ro, you take care of the rest!" He says, leaping from the window.  
>"Don't!" I call, standing beside Schmidt. Kirito lands on the roof, chaseing after a black cloaked person. I grit my teeth, and hurry downstairs, telling Schmidt to stay where he was. I grab the dagger and put it into my weapons inventory before running back up the stairs and into the room. I pull out my sword as Kirito opens the door, slamming it angrilly into the floor.<br>"Baka! Don't be so reckless!" I exclaim. I sheath the sword as he closes the door. "Anyway, what happened?" I ask. Kirito sighs.  
>"He managed to teleport away." He slams his fist into the wall and a purple hexagon appears with the word 'Immortal Object' across it. "Damn it."<br>"T-That cloak was Griselda's." I turn, blinking at the sound of Schmidt's voice. "That was Griselda's ghost! She's here to take revenge on all of us!" I stare at him with wide eyes. "A ghost could easily PK in an inner area." He says, head in his hands. He lets out a bout of insane laughter.  
>"That wasn't a ghost." Kirito says. I turn and walk towards him, ignoring Schmidts laughing. "There's got to be a system related explanation for the two inner area murders. There has to be." I sigh, watching Kirito out of the corner of my eyes. Minutes later, we send Schmidt back too his post and we sit in a park, mulling things over.<br>"If it were a ghost it wouldn't have needed a teleport crystal." I mutter, head in one hand.  
>"Teleport Crystal?" Kirito says, straightening. I look at him, sitting up straighter myself.<br>"What is it?" I ask."Do you have an idea?" Kirito narrows his eyes at the ground before shaking his head.

"Its nothing." I look at the fountain before going into my menu.  
>"Here." Kirito sits up, looking at me as I hand him a small, wrapped bundle.<br>"Is that for me?" I send him a playful scowl. "What do you think I'm doing, asking you to pet it?" He careully takes it from my hands and I take my own as he opens it. I unwrap my sandwich carefully and look over at him.  
>"It's durability will run out soon. You should probably eat it now." I say, biting into my own.<br>"U-Uh sure. Thanks." He stutters, blinking before taking a bite. He pauses, swallowing. I chuckle as he begins to wlf down the sandwich. "Since when did you stock up on food?" He asks me.  
>"Durability, remember." I say. Kirito takes another large bite. "I figured this might happen so I made them this morning." Kirito grins.<br>"I'd expect nothing less from one of the Commanding Officers of the Knights of the Blood Oath." He retorts. I sigh.  
>"You know that Asuna still out-ranks me, right?" There is a moment of silence.<br>"Where did you buy these?" He asks. I turn to him, about to take a bite.  
>"I didn't. I made them." I reply, biting into the sandwich again.<br>"Eh?" He swallows. "I-I don't know what to say. You'd probably make a lot of money if you sold these." he says with a laugh.  
>"Asuna helped me make them." I say. I narrow my eyes, stomping my foot. Kirito jumps, losing his grip on the sandwich. It falls to the ground with a dull thunk and dissapears as the duribility wears off. I take one last bite of mine before it shatters as well. I wipe my cheek before looking down at Kirito. He leans over the spot where the sandwich vanished on his hands and knees. I lean forward, trying to see his face.<p>

"Are you crying?" He holds up an arm and makes a 'Shoosh!' noise. He sits up quickly.  
>"I get it now! thats how it happened!" I raise an eyebrow.<br>"Huh? What did you figure out?" I ask sceptically.  
>"I- No <em>we <em>didn't really see anything. We _thought _we saw something, but we were looking at something entirely different." I blink. "The inner area murders. The weapons and method to carry them out... never existed in the first place!" I make a small noise.  
>"Well are you going to explain this too me or not?!"<br>And after a simple explanation, Kirito asks me to check where Yoruko is. I open my map.  
>"She's in a feild on the 19th floor... with-" My eyes widen as I notice Schmidt with her. But Schmidts icon isn't the normal yellow.<br>"Kirito. Someone else is with them."

*A few moments later*

"I'm not mad at Yoruko either." I say. I look at my hands.  
>"Ne, Kirito." He looks up. "What would you do if a rare item like that ring dropped, what would you do?" He leans back in his seat.<br>"Well, one of the reasons I go solo is to avoid those squabbles."  
>"We give it to whoever first recieved the drop." I say quietly. Kirito looks up, blinking. "We stick to that rule. In SAO, you don't know what the item was until the player declares it, right?" I explain. "That rule is the only way to avoid problems like players hiding their drops. Also..." I look down at the table again. "That system is why marriages in this world have signifigance." My gaze returns to Kirito, who has his arms crossed. "If you marry someone, you share you're inventory with them, right? So once you marry someone, you can't hide anything from them." I squeeze my hands together, finiding this somewhat awkward, but I continue. "This inventory system is very a very pragmatic system. But in a way, I also find it romantic." There is another moment of silence.<br>"Say, Ro. Have you ever married someone?" I pause before grabbing my fork and leaning close to Kirito, threatening to impale him with it. He waves his hands over his face in a defensive way, eyes wide.  
>"N-No thats not what I meant! You we're talking about how it was romantic and plastic..."<br>"That is not what I said!" I exclaim, blushing furiously and kicking his foot with my own beneath the table. "I said it was romantic and _pragmatic!_" I cross my arms, looking away, my face still matching my hair. "And by pragmatic I meant practical, by the way! Besides. Even if this is just virtual, since we're stuck in here... you still have to think carefully about this sort of thing."

"Practical? You mean SAO marriages?" Kirito asks.  
>"Thats right! Shared inventory keeps things honest between people, in a sense." I explain, sitting down again.<br>"Shared... Inventories." Kirito puts a hand on his chin, looking up at me. "Say, if you're spouse dies, what happens to the items?" He asks. I blink.  
>"Well the other would get all the items." I say quietly. I let out a small gasp. "Then, the ring in Griselda's inventory..."<br>"It would go to Grimlock's, not the culprits."


	11. Yuuko's Smile

"So the ring wasn't stolen... It was a case of murder and posession." I say quietly.  
>*In the forest with Schmidt, Yoruko and Kains.*<p>

I walk through the tree's, my sword glinting in the dim, foggy light as it gently urges forward a man ahead of me.  
>"Kirito." He turns. "I found him." Grimlock steps frward, not willing to risk the safety of his own life to run as my sword lifts from his back.<br>"Hey. Long time no see, guys." He says calmly.  
>"Why, Grimlock?!" Yoruko yells. "Why did you kill Griselda, you're own <em>WIFE <em>and steal the ring for money?!" Grimlock's confidence seems to falter.  
>"Money." Yoruko looks up and I make a face. "Money you say?" He lets out a cold chuckle. "it wasn't for the money. I... I had to kill her, no matter what. While she was still my wife."<br>_This guy's phsyco-loco!  
><em>"You see. She was my wife in the real world." My lip curls in distaste. "She was the most perfect wife in every way. She was cute, docile. We never fought even once. But after we were imprisoned in this world... she changed. I was the only one who cowered and feared this game of death we were forced into. And she seemed much more vibrant and fullfilled in here than in the real world. I had no choice but to accept the fact." He pauses. "Accept the fact that the Yuuko I loved no longer existed." He lifts his hands.  
>"given that, how can you blame me for using the fact you can murder legally here to preserve Yuuko within my memories forever?!" I take a reluctant step back, eyebrows furrowed.<br>"Thats why you killed you're wife?" Kirito mutters.

"It was more than good enough a reason." Grimlock defends. "You'll understand one day, . When you are about to lose the loved one you found." He says, gazing Kirito in the eyes.  
>"No." I say sternly, walking back towards him. Everyone turns to me. "You're the one who's wrong, Grimlock. It wasn't love that you felt for Yuuko..." My gaze hardens. "It was because you were selfish and possesive!" Grimlock's eyes widen before he sinks to his knee's. Schmidt and Kains walk over and stand beside him.<br>"Kirito, would you let us handle him?" Kains asks. Kirito gives them a nod, blinking. Yoruko scurries after them, giving us a small bow that we return silently. The fog clears as the sun begins to rise behind Yuuko's grave and Kirito stretches.  
>"Ne..." He turns to me. "Lets say you marry someone, and then you discover a hidden side to her." I say quietly. "What would you think?"<br>Kirito makes a noise, leaning away from me slightly before anwsering.  
>"I'd consider myself lucky, I guess." I blink, turning to look at her. "I-I mean if I marry someone, it means that I already love the side that she's been showing, right? So if I find out that she has another side, and grow to love it too i-it'd be double the experience." He says, trying to find the right wording. I shrug.<p>

"Well, whatever... I guess." I look up. "Anyways I'm hungry. We didn't eat before coming here."  
>"Y-You're right." Kirito agree's his stomach rumbling quietly. I stretch.<br>"We've been away from the front lines for 2 days now. We should make up for it starting tomorrow." Kirito sighs and I chuckle.  
>"Yeah, I'd like to clear the current floor within the week." He says finally. We begin to walk away when he suddenly grabs my arm. I stop, turning slightly.<br>"What is it?" He pokes my arm and I turn all the way to find a woman standing before Griselda's grave. Her short, dark brown hair is tied back and her green eyes shine as she gives us a sad smile. I let out a small gasp, looking to Kirito, who's mouth is open slightly and his gaze is locked on the woman with wide eyes. I look back to the tree.  
>And the woman is gone.<p> 


	12. Lizbeth's Smith Shop

I stare at the tree before suddenly remembering that I had only ever friended Klein.  
>"Ne, Kirito... Wanna friend eachother?" He looks at me. "Well I mean you haven't really friended anyone yet, right? And since we're both on the front lines it'd be much easier if we contacted eachother." I explain, a light pink color dusting my cheeks, regardless.<br>"But, I go solo." He says. I sigh.  
>"I'm not asking you to party with me." I say, slighty exasperated at the dark haired boys antics. "Besides you need to make some friends." I put my hands on my hips.<br>"R-Really? I guess it couldn't hurt-" I pat him roughly on the shoulder.  
>"Think about it over breakfast. Lets get back to town, okay?" I say. Kirito gives me a small nod.<br>"S-Sure." he says.  
>After we make our way back, I head over to HQ to report in on what happened. Asuna greets me with a happy smile and I grin back. Suddenly a white screen erupts before me.<br>**Kirito would like to be friends. Do you accept?  
><strong>I find my heart beating rapidly as Asuna nudges my shoulder, giving me a sly grin. I hit the accept button and send Asuna a scowl.  
><em>Why am I so flustered all of a sudden?<br>_"Oi, Ro. I'm heading over to Liz's place. Wanna join me?" Asuna asks. I nod, following her.  
>I've known Liz since she opened her blacksmithing shop early on in SAO. She was a sweet girl with a great personality, and she forged some of the best swords around. We approach the door to find that the shop was closed. Asuna opens the door anyway, knowing that Liz wouldn't mind.<br>"Liz! Oi, Lizbeth!" I call. Asuna makes a face, hurrying to the back.  
>"I guess she's not here." She says, returning once more. I noticed that Kirito hasn't been around either.<br>Over the course of the next 3 days, Liz and Kirito haven't shown up. I pace in worry when Asuna runs over, bumping into one of the Commanding Officers on her way through HQ.  
>"Ro! Liz is back!" I blink, smiling before running after her. We skid around corners and dodge civilians before entering Liz's shop. We burst through the door and I leap over the guard rail.<br>"Liz! We were so worried!" I exclaim, tackling her. She blinks, staggering before gently patting my back. Asuna hugs her and soon its a jumble of arms and legs trying to move away from eachother.  
>"We couldn't find you on the map and our messages weren't going through! Where <em>were <em>you last night?!" Asuna exclaims.

"S-Sorry. I was stuck in a dungeon." Liz reply's. My eyes widen and I latch onto her shoulders.  
>"A dungeon?! You didn't go alone did you?!" Liz shakes her head, pointing behind me.<br>"No. I went with him." I blink, whirling around with Asuna to find Kirito standing there.  
>"K-Kirito?!" I exclaims.<br>"Hey, Ro." He blinks. "It's been... not that long, actually." He says, a smile playing at his features. "About 3 days?"  
>"We were so surprised! I see. So you came here right away?" Asuna asks. I put my hands on my hips.<br>"I- We. We would have come if you'd told us!" I sigh, exasperated. Liz blinks.  
>"Do... You all know eachother?" She asks from beside Asuna.<br>"Yeah. We're all front-liners." Kirito replies, not really liking the attention. I smile and Liz blinks again.  
>"He said he wanted a powerful sword so I told him about you're shop." I explain. Asuna crosses her arms.<br>"I hope you didn't do anything weird to my best friend." She says dryly.  
>"O-Of course I wouldn't!" Kirito exclaims, acting defensively.<br>"You just hesitated! How suspicious!" I exclaim, squinting an eye shut like I was examining him closely.  
>"I almost got killed out there! It least <em>try <em>to sympathise, you two!"

"I told you a million times not to solo all the time." I retort. Asuna turns to Liz, smiling.  
>"Did he say anything rude to you, Liz?" She asks. We all turn to her and I notice her sad expression.<br>"Liz?" I ask, taking a step forward. She looks up, giving us a forced smile and waving her hand.  
>"Rude? He came in and broke the best sword in my shop!" I make a face before punching Kirito roughly in the arm. He winces and Asuna and I put our hands together.<br>"I'm sorry!" I exclaim, stepping towards her. Kirito sighs behind me and I shoot him a glare over my back.  
>"Theres no need to apologise." She walks over to me and leans close to my ear. "he may be weird but he's a good guy. I'm rooting for you, so go for it, Ro." She says slyly. Heat rises to my face and I step away from her.<br>"J-Just what are you insinuating?!" I exclaim, hands stiff at my sides. Suddenly Liz runs up the steps.  
>"Liz?" I call.<br>"Sorry! I just remembered I have to stock up on stuff! I'll see you in a bit!" She calls.  
>"What about you're shop?" Asuna asks.<br>"You guys can keep watch!"  
>"Eh? Liz wait!" Asuna calls. Kirito's gaze follows her and I put a hand on his shoulder, sighing.<br>"Go talk to her." I sigh. He nods and exits after Liz.


	13. S-Class Rare Ingredient: Ragout Rabbit

Nearly 2 years have passed since this death game started. Kirito is still soloing on the front lines while Asuna and I stick with the Knights of the Blood Oath. Akihiko Kayaba must be out there, watching us pittiful beings in this world of his creation. What is he feeling at this very moment? Regret? Remorse?

I walk quietly into Agil's shop, Kuradeel following me closely, much to my extreme annoyance. I blink when I find Kirito standing at the counter with Agil. I tap his shoulder.  
>"Kirito." He turns and I give him a smal smile, sticking up my hand. he blinks before suddenly grabbing my hands.<br>"I've found my chef." I blink, blushing a little.  
>"W-What?" I ask. Kuradeel gives Kirito a withering look and Kirito tries to play it off, putting his hands on his hips.<br>"How rare to see you in a dump like this, Ro." Agil gives him a look like he wants to punch him. Instead he tries to shoot daggers with his eyes.  
>"Its almost time to fight the next boss. I came here to see if you were still alive." I explain.<br>_Not that I didn't think you wouldn't be...  
><em>"Shouldn't you be able to tell with you're friends list?" I blink.  
>"Oh yeah. I forgot I had that." I say, giving him an embarrased smile. "Im still not used to acting as if I have an 'inventory' and what not. Anyway whats all this about a chef?"<br>"Oh yeah. What's you're cooking skill right now?" I blink before giving him a toothy smirk.  
>"Asuna and I maxed it out last week."<br>"What?" Kirito and Agil exclaim. I cross my arms, tiliting my head up slightly in victory.  
>"Pretty amazing, right?"<p>

"Since you're that good, I have a favor to ask." I blink.  
>"Whats up?" He scrolls through his inventory for a moment before clicking an icon. It appears before me on a white screen. I gasp.<br>"Y-You got a Ragout Rabbit?! T-This is an S-class Rare Item!"  
>"Here's the deal. You cook it for me and you can have a bite." Kirito says smuggly. I grab his collar.<br>"Half." I say, getting close to his face.  
>"S-Sure." he says finally. I release his collar, fist-pumping.<br>"Yes!" I exclaim, a happy smile on my face. Kirito turns to Agil.  
>"Sorry, looks like the deal's off." Agil blinks rapidly.<br>"H-hey, we're friends right? Let me have a taste..." Kirito walks past me and I turn.  
>"You'll be recieving a cullinary review less than 800 characters in length." I laugh, following him out of the shop with Kuradeel.<br>"You can't be serious!" Agil calls out the door. "Come on, Kirito!"  
>"So, where am I cooking this?" I ask. Kirito makes a face, looking up. I sigh.<br>"Alright. Just cause this is so rare, we can use my place just this once. Okay?" I say. I turn to Kuradeel as Kirito makes a face. "That will be all for today. Thank you." I say, holding back what I really want to say.

Kuradeel gives me a stern yet calm look.  
>"Ro-samma. You shouldn't invite such a suspicious person into you're home." My shoulders droop and I sigh.<br>"Even if he is suspicious, he's still really strong. He's probably 10 levels above you, Kuradeel." I say.  
>"Are you saying that he's better than me?" My eybrow twitches.<br>_In more ways than one. _"I see. He's a Beater." My eyes narrow.  
>"Yeah. Thats right." Kirito responds coldly. Kuradeel steps towards me.<br>"Ro-samma, these people only care about themselves! Nothing good will come with associating with them." People around us stop and watch as my gaze hardens.  
>"If they care about themselves so bad then why did he try to help me?" I say darkly. Kuradeel blinks, shocked. "Just go back for today. This is an order." I say. I whip around, stalking past Kirito before grabbing his collar and pulling him after me, leaving Kuradeel in the dust.<br>"H-Hey Hey! Are you sure about this?" He asks.  
>"Its fine." I snap. I can feel everyones eyes on my back as I move and I almost shudder at what they may be thinking. We arrive at my home and stop at the front door.<br>"Are you sure it was alright to leave that guy back there?" I nod.  
>"I told him that I don't need protection but he says that its a policy for people like Asuna and I. Honestly he's kind of a pain in the ass." I look down.<p>

"The guild used to be small and the Commander used to personally invite players. But.. Our numbers grew quickly. After everyone began calling us the strongest guild, things got a little weird." A bell tolls off in the distance. I give him a small smile. "Anyways, its nothing dont worry about it!" I open the door and step inside, un-equiping my boots. Kirito looks in wonder around us at my furnature as he closes the door.  
>"How much did all of this cost?" I look around, hands behind my back.<br>"Oh.. The room and funishings cost about 4 million Col." I reply casually. I walk past him. "I'll be back, so take a seat." he nods and I move to another room, unequiping my normal uniform and changing into a simple T-shirt and shorts. I fix my strap as I re-enter the room and Kirito blushes slightly.  
>"Are you gonna stay dressed like that?"<br>"O-Oh, right!" He hurrys off into the other room and re-enters in a simple black shirt and pants. He gifts me the rabbit and I place it onto a tray. I peer at it.  
>"So this is the legendary S-Class ingredient. How should I cook it?" I ask. He holds up a hand.<br>"The chef's reccomendation please." I think for a minuet before taking out some celery and tomatoes and carrots.  
>"Then lets make a stew." I say happily. A knife falls into my hand and I tap each ingredient, all of them dicing and mincing themselves. I scrape it all into a pot. "Normally there'd be a lot more work involved, cooking in SAO is so simple its actually boring." I say, washing my hands and then placing the pot in the oven. I set the timer and start on side dishes so that stew isn't all we eat. Minutes later, my table is cluttered with dirty dishes and I let out a satisfied sigh.<p>

"That was the first S-Class ingredient I've ever had." I say fulfillingly. "I'm so glad I survived this long." Kirito nods.  
>"Yeah." I look down.<br>"Its strange. It feels like I was born and raised here." I say quietly.  
>"Yeah. Some days I find that I don't even think about getting to the outside world. And I know it's not just me either." Kirito responds quietly. "The number of people hell-bent on getting out of this game has been decreasing as of late. Now theres fewer than 500 players fighting on the front lines."<br>"Everyone's becoming accustomed to this world." I add. Kirito is silent. "But... I want to go back." He looks up at me, as if he is slightly shocked. "There are lots of things I still want to do there." He nods.  
>"Yeah. We have to fo our best or we won't be able to face the merchants and the others supporting us." He takes a sip of tea and I blush slightly.<br>"Uh... No, stop that.." I say quietly, putting my hand up. Kirito's eyebrow raises. "Lots of guys with the same look have proposed to me." I explain. Kirito jumps, blushing and I laugh, putting my hand down. "You don't seem to be very close to other girls." I say. Kirito makes a face before trying to go back to his calm facade.

"W-Whatever. I'm a solo player."


	14. Sword Dance of Black and White

My gaze hardens slightly, though there is a tone of worry behind them.  
>"You have no intention of joining a guild, do you?" I ask seriously. He blinks. "I know that Beta Testers aren't very fond of working in groups, but... Ever since we've hit the 70th floor, the monster algorithms seem to be getting more and more irregular." He nods, ushering me onward. "There are some surprises that solo players can't handle. And you can't always teleport out."<br>"I always keep a solid safety margine." Kirito explains, leaning back in his chair. " And in my case party members are more likely to hinder me than help me."  
>"Oh?" I lift a knife, pointing it at him with depth presicion. He holds up a wary hand.<br>"Fine, fine. You're an acception." The knife glints in the light as I pull it away.  
>"I see." Kirito sighs. "Party up with me, then. It's been forever." I say sweetly. Kirito makes a face, gasping slightly. I twirl the knife on my knuckle. "Black is my lucky color this week anyway."<br>"B-But what about you're guild, Ro?"  
>"We don't have any leveling quota's."<br>"Th-Then what about you're escort?"  
>"Simple. I'll ditch him." Kirito goes to sip more tea but finds his cup empty. I hold the pitcher in my hand and wink at him as he slides the cup towards me. I pour him more tea before he sips it in defeat. I send him a party invite and he looks away.<br>"Its dangerous on the front-lines-" In a flash my Sword Skill activated knife is inches from his nose once more. Kirito hold up his hand.  
>"F-Fine." He clicks the 'Accept' Icon and I pull the knife away, smiling at him.<p>

The next morning, I run hurriedly through the streets, dodging my way around people as Kuradeel attempts to keep up. I reach a teleport area and it glows blue. I run through, gasping as I fall directly onto Kirito.  
>"Eteah..." He mutters. I go to sit up but something gropes at my chest. I throw him to the side, my face blushing furiously and he slams into a nearby wall. People stop and look at him as a purple hexagon appears on the wall.<br>I sit with my legs close to my and an arm over my chest, glaring at him. He blinks in realisation before giving me a nervous wave.  
>"Eh. G-Good morning, Ro." He says nervously, eyebrow twitching. I tense as the gate activates a gain and stand, hurrying over and standing behind Kirito. Kuradeel moves away from the gate and his eyes land on me.<br>"Ro-samma. Please do not run off on you're own." He says. "Lets go back to the guild headquarters."  
>"No way!" I call. "And why exactly were you outside my house so early this morning anyway?" Kirito makes a face and my eyes narrow.<br>_Perverce creep!  
><em>"I thought this might happen, so I made it my responsibility to watch over you in Selmburg for the past month." I make a face, lip curling in distatse  
>"T-Thats not the Commanders orders though... Or Asuna's!"<p>

"It is my duty to guard you. That includes watching over you're home." Kuradeel explains defensively. I grit my teeth.  
>"In no way is that true, bakana!" Kuradeel sighs.<br>"Please don't act so unreasonably." He walks over and I try to dodge around Kirito but he grabs my wrist. "Lets go back to HQ." I try to pull away when another hand latches onto my arm. I turn to find Kirito gazing coldly at Kuradeel.  
>"Sorry, but I'll be accompanying you're commanding officer today." He says calmly. Kuradeel releases my hand. "I'll ensure her safety. It's not like we're fighting the boss. You can go back to HQ by yourself."<br>Kuradeel makes a face, outraged. "What are you talking about?! A rookie player like you can't possibly protect her!"  
><em>Even though I don't need protection in the first place...<br>_"I am a glorious member of the Knights of the Blood Oath-"  
>"I can do a better job protecting her than you." Kirito reply's darkly. I hold my wrist in my hand, the bone cramping from my attempt at escape. Kuradeel takes a deep breath.<br>"Thats a pretty bold claim. You're prepaired to prove it, aren't you?" He asks calmly. A white screen appears before us.

Kirito looks to me and I nod.  
>"Are you sure?" I nod again.<br>"Don't worry about it. I'll be reporting this to the Commander anyway." Kirito accepts the duel and Kuradeel unsheaths his sword, pointing it at Kirito.  
>"Watch carefully, Ro-samma! I shall prove that I and only I can protect you." Kirito unsheaths his sword, eyes cold and unforgiving. I back away as a crowd begins to form around them, murmurs launching around them. The timer strikes 0 and both men activate their Sword Skills.<br>They launch at eachother and for a moment it appears the Kuradeel might win but in an in instant, Kirito blocks the move, spinning off behind Kuradeel. Kuradee's blade lands several feet away, sticking into the dirt as he holds the hilt in his hands. The sword desintegrates and Kuradeel sinks to his knees. Kirito stands, sheathing the Elucidator. Kuradeel charges again, another weapon in hand and I unsheath my sword from my back, the light gray against white glinting in the sunlight as I swing upward, sending the weapon into the air and behind Kuradeel.  
>"R-Ro-samma." Kuradeel mutters. He points to Kirito. "H-He cheated! He must've used some sort of trick to destroy my blade. I wouldn't have lost to some dirty Beater otherwi-"<br>"That enough, Kuradeel." Both men blink, ripping their hatefull gazes from eachother to me.

"Face it. You lost." Kuradeel's face looks absolutely seething with rage. "This was uncalled for and as you're Commanding Officer I _Order _you to return to HQ. Can you still follow orders, Kuradeel?" Kuradeel's eyes widen and his eyebrows furrow. " You are relieved of you're escorting duties and I will be reporting this to the Commander upon my return. Go, now."  
>"What? You..." He sends Kirito a withering look, his fists clenched. I turn, my hair whisking past Kuradeel's face.<br>"Lets go, Kirito." I say quietly. Kuradeel returns reluctantly to the Teleport Gate and I sigh, watching him leave. "I'm sorry I got you involved in this."  
>"Im alright, but are you ok?" Kirito asks me. I nod.<br>"Yeah. I think all of this focusing on clearing the game is going to my head is all." I say. Kirito gives me an almost worried look.  
>"Well, you did what had to be done. If it weren't for people like you and Asuna, the front lines wouldn't be as high up as they are now." I turn to Kirito, shocked almost. "I guess that's not something a lazy solo player like me should say though... But anyway, if you decide to take a break and party up with a slacker like me, I don't think anyonehas the right to complain." I blink a few times before smiling.<p>

"Well I guess I should thank you. I'll accept you're offer and take it easy for today." I say, sheathing my sword. I pat his shoulder. "You can be the forward." Kirito stiffens as I walk past him.  
>"H-Hey wait a second!"<p> 


	15. The Gleam Eyes

Kirito and I spend the day fighting simple underlings and making our way through the un-mapped dungeon. Soon, we come upon a door.  
>"Kirito... Look." I say, He looks up and we stare at the large, dark door with intricate carvings laced into it. "Thats the boss room..." The door is giant compaired to any other that I've seen, so thats how we can tell. I gently grab his sleeve.<br>"What should we do? Should we take a peek?" I ask. Kirito turns to me.  
>"Boss Monsters never leave the room they guard. We should be okay opening to door." He says, looking back to the door. I nod and we both ready some teleport crystals.<br>"Ready?" He asks. I nod, swallowing.  
>"Y-Yeah." We place our hands on the door and I shudder at the intricacy beneath my fingertips as we gently push the door open. I ready my sword, as does Kirito, as we are greeted by darkness. We take a few steps into the room and tense, staring into the room. Suddenly blue torches light around us and I grit my teeth. A large, minotaur-like creature sits across the room, its read eyes boring into my soul. 4 Health bars pop into veiw and my eyes widen, eyebrows furrowed. The name appears over the bosses head.<br>**The Gleam Eyes  
><strong>I move closer to Kirito as it appears before us and raises its sword with a roar. Kirito screams and turns to run but I freeze on the spot. He notices this and grabs my hand, pulling my out of the room just as the weapon slams down where I had been. I begin to run, breathing heavilly and Kirito releases my arm. We run as far away as possible from the Boss Room before collapsing behind a... rock... I don't really know what it is.  
>We both lean back, breathing heavilly.<p>

"That thing won't be easy to take down..." I say in between breaths.  
>"Yeah. It looks like it was weilding only a Broadsword but I bet it has special attacks too." Kirito adds. I nod.<br>"We'll have to assemble tank players and have them switch often."  
>"And about 10 Sheilds-men." Kirito sighs.<br>"Sheilds huh?" I mutter. Kirito blinks and I pull my legs closer to me. "You're hiding something, aren't you? You don't use a sheild and you haven't used that sword you comissioned from Liz." I narrow my eyes. "Very fishy..." A bead of sweat falls from Kirito's brow and I smile. "Eh, whatever. Its bad to pry into other peoples skill sets." I go into my inventory.  
>"Anyway, we should have lunch." I say. A small basket materilizes in my lap and Kirito leans towards me, pointing to the basket.<br>"I-Is that homemade?" He asks, almost urgently. I blink before nodding, slightly confused. I hand him a sandwich and he bites greedily into it. I take a bite of my own, still quite hungry. I remember back when this game first started and he hadn't known it was me. He'd shown me how to make the bread taste better by putting cream on it. And we ate, just like now. I smile to myself as Kirito's eyes widen.

"This is really good!" He says happily. "How'd you make this flavor, though?" He asks me. I open a few screens and they pop up around us. "Its a result of a years worth of practice and study, with Asuna's help of course." I reply, taking another bite. "I made it after analyzing how the taste simulating engine proccessed the parameters of the 100 or so different spices and seasonings I found in Aincrad." I pick up a smal vile of green liquid. "This is Grogwa Seeds, Shurbur Leaves and Kalim Water." I piur some into his hand and Kirito downs it. He blinks.  
>"Its mayonase." He mutters. I pull out another vile.<br>"And this is Abilpa Beans, Sag leaves, and Oola Fish bones." I pour some into his hand once again and he tastes it. He blinks in surprise before straightening.  
>"It tastes just like Soy Sauce!" He says, a serious yet awed look in his eyes. I chuckle.<br>"I used them to make the sauce on the sandwiches." I explain.  
>"Its amazing! Its perfect! If you were to sell this, you'd make a ton of money!" Kirito rushes.<br>"Y-You think so?" I wonder, looking away and taking the last bite out of my sandwich. Kirito suddenly crosses his arms, closing his eyes.  
>"No. Wait. You can't." I look up as the wrapping dissipates and the basket returns to my inventory.<br>"Eh?" He looks up at me, dead serious.  
>"There wouldn't be any left for me." I blink before chuckling.<br>"You're such a pig. Maybe I'll make you more..." I retort.

We stand suddenly as a band of red-clad front-liners enters through the Teleport Gate. One of them looks up and grins, eyes widening.  
>"Oi! Kirito! It's been a long time!" He says, obviously overjoyed at seeing his friend again.<br>"Oh? Still alive and kicking, Klein?"  
>"I see you're still not one for warm welcomes." He pauses when he sees me. "Oi, what the hell is a solo player like you doing with a girl-" Realisation dawns on him and his eyes widen. "Ro?!" He exclaims, looking me up and down and taking in my new uniform.<br>"How are things, Klein?" I ask, smiling and lowering my hand from my sword sheath. He gapes at me and Kirito waves a hand over his face.  
>"Oi, whats wrong with you, are you lagging or something?" Klein suddenly grabs my hands.<br>"You're prettier than I remember!" I blink, blushing furiously when he suddenly flies backward, Kirito's hand where his stomach was.  
>"Leader!" In a flash the guild members are around us. I tense, hands up beneath my chin.<br>"Oi, arent you Ro!" They push and shove to get a good look and Kirito blcoks their way. Kirito gives me a sheepish grin before Klein stamps his foot.  
>"Hey, what?-"<br>"Payback." I laugh and Klein pulls Kirito into a huddle.  
>"Whats goin' on, Kirito?" I lean forward.<br>"I'm going to be partying with him for a while, Klein." I say. Klein blinks at me before throwing his hands up in an angry gesture.  
>"Kirito, you..."<br>"Oi, wait."

I hear the sound of metal boots against the floor and look up, eyes narrowing.  
>"Kirito." Klein and Kirito tense before reacognising the guild.<br>"Isn't that ... the Front?" Kirito mutters.  
>"That's that giant guild that took over the 1st floor. What are they doing way up here?" Klein wonders aloud. I tense.<br>"They lost a few people clearing the 25th floor. They got more focused on strengthening their guild than clearing the game." I explain. "So they stopped coming to the front lines." The leader turns to his troops.  
>"At ease!" The guild members fall to their knees in sighs of releaf, breathing heavilly. The leader approaches us. "I am Liutenant Colonel Kovats of the Aincrad Liberation Front."<p> 


	16. Is it over?

"Im Kirito, a solo player."  
>"Have you people covered the area ahead?" Kovats asks. I narrow my eyes.<br>_What does this guy want?  
><em>"Yes. We've mapped the way to the Boss Room." I anwser warilly. Kovats hold up his hand.  
>"Then I'd like you to hand you're mapping data." I make a small noise.<br>"What? You want him to just give it away?! Do you even know how much trouble it is to map things out?!" Klein gasps. I make a face.  
>"You won't be able to handle the Boss alone. Especially not with th condition you're men are in." I say, annoyance edging my voice.<br>"We distribute information and resources to all players, maintain order, and fight to liberate all players from this world as soon as possible!" Kovats says, determined to have his way. He clenches his fist. "It is you're _duty _to cooperate with us!" I make a face.  
>"We aren't obligated to do anything for you! We -" Kirito holds up a hand, stopping Klein from unsheathing a weapon.<br>"Calm down." He says, voice unwavering. "I was going to release the data to the public once I got back to town anyway. Its fine." He scrolls down his menu.  
>"You're being too soft, Kirito!" Klein exclaims.<br>"I have no intention of profiting from the map data." Kirito says calmly, sending the data over to Korvats, who turns away from us.  
>"I appreciate you're cooperation." He replys stiffly. "All of you, to you're feet!" I grit my teeth.<br>_This guy irks me soo bad._

We all watch, slightly discusted, as Korvat's forces his men to their feet and they trek onward.  
>"We should follow them to make sure they're alright." I look up at Klein and he grins. Kirito sighs.<br>"Look who's the softie now?" The guild begins to follow Kirito as he walks away and I move to do the same.  
>"Oh, uh. Ro." I look up at Klein again and he rubs his head. "Now see... Kirito might be bad with words, cold, and a battle-crazed dumbass, but... take care of him all the same, okay?" I blush slightly before nodding with a small smile.<br>"Alright. Leave it to me!" I say quietly. We both hurry after the others, defeating more underlings along the way.  
>"Look, its just the Boss Room ahead right? They probably used their items and went back." Klein says, slashing though one final lizardy-thing. I look over at Kirito, who returns my look. Suddenly a wail erupts around us and my head jerks forward.<br>"Dont tell me they?!..." I gasp.  
>"Ro!" I nod and we hurry forward.<br>"Oi!" Klein calls after us. I hear a glowing sound and am aware of several enemies attacking Klein and his guild. I grit my teeth, continuing after Kirito. More screams erupt into the air as we run.  
>"Those idiots!" I mutter. We approach the open Boss Room door.<p>

"Oi, Are you guys alr-" Kirito cuts off and I gasp at the scene before us. Only half of the team that had come here is left and they continue to fight.  
>"What are you doing?! Hurry and use you're teleport crystals!" Kirito yells.<br>"We can't! The crystal's aren't working!"  
>"None of the Boss Rooms have had that kind of trap before!" I gasp.<br>"We of the Liberation Front do not know the meaning of the word 'retreat'!" My head whips around to where Korvat's stands, on guard for another attack. "Fight! Keep fighting!"  
>"Bakana!" Kirito mutters. I hear footsteps behind me but don't dare to move my gaze from the room ahead.<br>"Hey, whats going-" Klein cuts his sentence short and I swallow the bile rising in my throat.  
>"Teleportation Crystal's aren't working in there..." Kirito explains. "If we rush in and attack, we might be able to open an escape route... but..."<br>"Can't we do something for them?" Kleins asks, urgency filling his normally carefree voice.  
>"Everyone, charge!" Kovats' command rings out.<br>"Stop!" Kirito yells. But to no avail. I notice something fly through the air and Korvat's lands before us. Kirito runs over.  
>"Hey! Hang in there!" Kovats' helmet collapses and he mutters one final, unheard word before shattering into millions of blue shards. I hold my hands to my mouth, squeezing my eyes shut. There is another wail and my eyes shoot open as one of the Liberation Front soldirs cowers before the Boss. My hand shakes as I reacg for my sword.<br>_I cant... I can't take it anymore...  
><em>"No!" I scream, launching forward and unsheathing my sword.

"Ro!" Kirito runs in after me and Klein sighs, muttering something I can't hear. I leap into the air, activating a sword skill. My sword glowes a vibrant red and I jab The Gleam Eyes several times on the back of its head. In an instant it whips around and slashes at me. I roll over the top of its blade, still taking a bit of damage and my eyes widen as its fist slams into me, causing me to fly backward. My health decreases to halfway down yellow and I squeeze an eye shut, sitting up on one arm. A blade goes to hit me but something black flashes through my veiw and the sword only ends up hitting the ground beside me.  
>"Fall back!" Kirito yells over his shoulder. Klein and his guild members grab the Liberation Front members that are still alive and I leap away, taking out several Restorative drinks. I drink one myself and my health moves up to just about green. Kirito fights off the Gleam Eyes but I notice his health diminishing.<br>"Kirito!" I call. Klein looks up.  
>"Kirito!" Kirito flies backward and skids to a stop and my gaze follows him. He barely blocks a direct attack and looks to me.<br>"Ro, Klein! Keep it off of me! I need 10 seconds!" I nod.  
>"R-Roger!" I reply, voice wavering. I run at it. "Oi! Over here!" I wave my hands and block an attack before Klein switches in, doing damage to the Boss. This process continues for a few seconds before...<p>

"Okay, I'm ready!" I block an attack and send the blade upward, leaving an opening for Kirito to move in.  
>"Switch!" He calls. I leap back, staggering, and watch with wide eyes as Kirito pulls out a second sword. Klein's head jerks upward from his position on the ground and the guild watches him in wonder.<br>"Kirito..." I murmur. Klein sits up on one knee.  
>"What the hell is that skill?" He asks, awe filling his voice. Kirito's speed and reaction time increase as he fights, swinging deftly under a blade or sidestepping a fist. Suddenly there is a flash of blinding blue light as The Gleam Eyes disperses entirely. My eyes widen as Kirito mutters something that I cannot hear. I look at his health bar and find it as low as it possibly could be before death and he staggers backward, looking at the large, white leters reading 'Congratulations!'. I notice his legs shaking and stagger forward, breaking into a run while sheathing my sword. Kirito falls backward and Klein makes a face, standing as Kirito falls to the ground.<p> 


	17. Guilds

"Kirito! Kirito!" I slide to a stop beside him and fall to my knees. Klein follows suit, Tears fill my eyes and the rest of Kleins guild hurries over. After a few minutes, Kirito opens his eyes slowly, sitting up. I blink as he rubs his head.

"Eteah..." he mutters. He turns to me. "How long was I out for?" I rub my eyes.

"Just a few seconds." I peer at him from behind my hands before wrapping my arms around him. "You idiot! You almost got yourself killed!" I muster between sobs.

"If you squeeze me that tightly my HP will run out." He says quietly. I bury my head in his shoulder slightly and forget about everything and everyone else.

Kirito almost died... And what was that Skill?!

"Anyway, what the hell was that, man?!" Klein asks, genuinly confused.

"Do I really have to explain?" Kirito responds quietly.

"Of course! I've never seen anything like that!" Kirito sighs before looking away. I shake slightly, still scared about before.

"Its an extra skill... Dual Weilding." I hear a couple of gasps.

"How'd you unlock it?!"

"If I knew it'd already be public knowledge." Kirito replies, his voice soft. Klein checks the Info Brokers' Skill List but is unable to turn up any evidence.

"So, its a unique technique that only you can use." Klein states, closing the window. "Geeze Kirito, I thought we were friends. How could you hide such an awesome skill from me?" Klein jokes.

"About half a year ago, the Dual Weild popped up in my Skill Window out of the blue. But if people find out I have this skill..."

"Yeah. Online Gamers are a really jealous bunch. I'm a pretty good guy and all but I can't deny being envious. Besides..." My hands clench around Kirito's jacket slightly as my body coninues to shake.

"Anyway, you coming with us to activate the Teleport Gate?" Klein asks.

"Nah. You guys go ahead." And with a last few words, Klein and his guild help the rest of the Liberation Squad out of the dungeon.

"Ne, Ro." My grip around Kirito tightens slightly.

"I was so scared. I don't know what I'd do if you had died."

"What are you talking about? Weren't you the one who ran in first?" There is a moment of silence.

"I'm going to take a short break from the guild." I say quietly.

"W-What are you gonna do on that break?"

"Did you already forget how I said I'd party up with you?" Another pause.

"I see."

I nod into his shoulder and it is silent once more.

Over the course of a few days, word of Kirito's skill had somehow gotten leaked and a full report was issued in the next paper. I run down the streets, away from several K.O.B members before dodging into Agils shop. I hurry to the back to avoid being spotted, breathing heavilly. Liz, Agil and Kirito turn at my entrance.

"Eh? Ro? What's wrong?" Liz asks, a box of supplies in her hand. I grit my teeth, holding up a hand and pressing against the wall as the members backtrack, passing the shop. I sigh before relaxing slightly.

"Freaking Heathcliff..." I mutter. Liz narrows her eyes and snorts.

"I never liked him anyway." She sneers before dropping the box and crossing her arms. Within minutes, I am back at HQ with Kirito in my wake.

"I believe this is the first time we've spoken outside of a Boss Raid, Kirito."

"No, we spoke a bit at the 67th floor plan meeting." Kirito corrects. "Commander Heathcliff." Heathcliff's grey-brown eyes are calm and collected as he watches Kirito beside me.

"That was a difficult battle indeed. We were close to losing men ourselves. We're known as the top guild, but we are always short on capable fighters." Heathcliff examines. "Yet you intend to take away one of our most valuable players."

I move to step forward but Kirito raises his arm, stopping me.

"If she's that valuable, then you should've been more careful picking her escort." Kirito retorts, reminding the Commander of Kuradeel's actions.

"I apologise for the trouble you had with Kuradeel. But we cannot readilly agree to give up one of our Commanding Officers." I tense as Heathcliff's gaze becomes colder.

"Kirito. If you wish to use you're swords- you're Dual Weilding- to take her from us, if you win you may leave with Ro. If you lose, however..." I grit my teeth behind my lips. "You will join the Knights of the Blood Oath."

I look to Kirito out of the corner of my eyes and find his gaze unwavering.

"Very well. If you wish to settle this through our swords then I have no objections." I make a face. "Let's duel.". Within minutes players gather around an arena while I wait for the duel to start with Kirito. They scream and shout merrily, almost anticipating this match. I throw my hands on my hips.

"Bakana! How could you agree to this?!" I exclaim. Kirito waves his hands defensively.

"I-I'm sorry! Sorry!" He sighs. "He provoked me and I ended up taking the bet."

I lean against the wall. "When I saw you're Dual Weilding yesterday, I thought you're power was on an entirely different level. But the same goes for the Commander's unique skill." I explain the rumors about the Commander, and his failure to have his health in the yellow. But before I know it, Kirito is out in the ring with the Commander. .

In a flurry of metal and light they lash at Eachother. Heathcliff takes a cut to the cheek and sends Kirito scuffing across the dirt. They lash out again before Kirito is sent to the ground, his health now in the yellow. My eyes widen as cheering erupts in the stands and the Commander turns away, stalking out of the arena. After the bout, I knock on the very room I had been directed to when I joined. I open the door to find Kirito in a K.O.B uniform. I smirk as he tugs at the cloth.

"I asked for something plain..." He mutters.

"Actually. That's one of our more bland uniforms." I say smugly. He sighs, flopping onto the bed. I look at my hands. "I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this." I say quietly. Kirito shakes his head.

"No, it's alright. I was starting to feel the effects of going solo dwindle."

"That's good to hear." There is silence. "Ne, Kirito... Why do you avoid guilds so much, and people in general?" I ask, trying to sound as polite as possible. And I listen, wide eyed as he tells me the story of his former guild, the Moonlit Black Cats.


	18. Kuradeel and the Laughing Coffin

I sit, eyes hooded before standing quietly and walking over to Kirito. I put a hand on his shoulder and he turns to me, blinking.

"I'm not going to die." I say, giving him a smile. "Because I'm the one who's going to protect you." I pull him into a small hug before exiting the room. " I'll be with Asuna if you need me."

So I chat it up with Asuna for a while, have a small spar, nothing duel worthy. I blink, holding up a hand to stop Asuna from speaking further. A small buzzing noise emits from my inventory and I I open open it.A small map pops up. I gasp before launching upward and straight out of HQ, Asuna calling after me. I teleport to floor 55 and sprint, unsheathing my sword and activating a skill. Two players come into veiw and in an instant I send one flying into the canyon wall. I quickly turn to the other, who looks at me with dark eyes and hold up a healing crystal.

"Heal!" In a flash the crystal shatters and Kirito's health returns to normal. My eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"I made it. Thank God I made it!" I murmur. "When I saw that Godfree had died I got worried and I hurried over." Kuradeel stands shakily, using his sword as a support and I narrow my eyes, standing. "Wait here." Kirito goes to protest but I already stand with my sword in hand.

"R-Ro-Samma! Th-There was an incident and-" I cut him off, driving my sword against his cheek and grimacing at the red marker over his head. I activate my Speed Skill and proceed on a rapid streak of attacks. Kursdeel sinks to his knees and pleads. "I get it! You'll never see my face again!" I switch my grip on my handle and move to plunge it into his back. "I don't wanna die!" I freeze before Kuradeel let's out a low laugh. He grabs his dropped sword and swings upward, knocking my sword from my grasp.

"You're too soft, Lady Ro-Samma!" He yells, insanity fringing his voice. I blink as something white and red flashes into my vision and gasp as Kirito's hand separates from his arm. With an enraged yell, he slamms his glowing fist into Kuradeel's chest. Kuradeel disintegrates with a mutter of "You damn murder." and Kirito falls to his knees. I sit behind him and reach for his other hand before pulling away.  
>"I'm sorry." I murmur. "This... This is all my fault, isn't it?" Silent tears drip onto the dirt beneath me and Kirito glances at me from over his shoulder.<p>

"Ro..."  
>"I-I should stay away from you... For you're sake." Something grabs my shoulder and I look up just as Kirito's lips press against mine. I blink, tensing and blushing furiously. Kirito pulls away from me and rests his forehead on my collar bone.<br>"Ro. My life belongs to you, and I will use it for you're sake. We'll be together until the very end!" I blink as my gaze softens, though my face is still bright red.  
>"I... I promise to protect you too. To the end of time." I respond softly.<br>"I'll send you back to the real world, no matter what it takes." Kirito says, looking back up at me.  
>"Do you think I could stay with you tonight?" He asks, gaze soft. I give a curt nod, eyes still wide, but gaze soft.<br>"Sure." As the sky darkens and Kirito's hand regenerates, we head back to my house where I cook another meal. After I finish off my drink I sit on my bed and sigh, flopping back onto it. "Geeze. Im out of it." I mutter. I close my eyes and after a few seconds, something poks my cheek. Kirito gives me a small smile as my eyes flutter open and I poke his side. I sit up again.  
>"Ne, Kirito. Can we take some time off from the front lines?" I ask quietly.<br>"Huh?"  
>I look down at my legs before bringing them up and wrapping my arms around them. "I'm afraid. I feel like if we go back, something bad will happen again... Maybe I'm just tired." I add. Kirito nods.<p>

"Yeah, I'm tired too." He looks out the window and I peer at him through streaks of red as my hair falls into my face." In the southwest area on the 22nd floor, theres a small village surrounded by woods and lakes. Lets move there together... And..." I look up, hands still around my legs.  
>"And?"<br>Kirito looks down as if he's nervous before he looks up at me, determination and confidence in his gaze.  
>"Lets get married." I blink, eyes widening and sit up straighter. I smile, feeling tears well in my eyes.<br>"Okay!"  
>Soon the lights are out and I turn restlessly in my bed, suddenly unable to sleep no matter how much my body protests. I flip over, trying not to make any noise.<br>"Having trouble sleeping?" A voice asks softly from behind me. I nod, not turning, and close my eyes again. Something rustles behind me before I feel the bed sink slightly with added weight. My eyes open and find Kirito laying beside me, my face inches from his own.  
>"K-Kirito-" Kirito opens one eye and wraps an arm around me, pulling me closer to him.<br>"Sush." He says. "Go to sleep." His eye closes and his breathing regulates as he himself falls back into a deep slumber. I blink before putting my forhead against his chest and closing my eyes.  
>Sleep comes surprisingly faster.<p> 


	19. The Ghostly Child

"Also, we'd like a temporary leave of absence from the guild." I say, trying to keep my voice steady before the Commander.  
>"Really? Why is that?" He asks, trying to pry out information from me.<br>"We have concernes with the current state of the guild, and need time to think." I reply, my voice slightly less demanding then before. The Commander closes his eyes for a moment, in thought.  
>"Very well." My hopes brighten slightly. "But I can assure you that you won't be away from the battle feild for long." I make a face.<br>_Was that an attepted threat?  
><em>We exit HQ, Kirito back in his normal black clothing and myself in a T-shirt and some shorts. We find a small cottege beside the lake and take residence there for as long as we are away. I walk out onto the balcony, my eyes sparkling.  
>"Wow! Its amazing!" I breathe. Kirito leans on the balcony beside me.<br>"It is pretty awesome. But don't fall off the balcony, that'd really suck." I chuckle as a breeze blows past, pushing my hair over my shoulder. Kirito gives me a small smile, his arm around my back. I lean on his shoulder.  
>"We bought the best house."<br>"Aaand now we're totally broke." I let out another laugh.  
>"Its worth it though, because it's peaceful here." I twirl the gold ring on my ring-finger slowly, enjoying the feel of the smoth metal beneath my fingertips. Kirito doesn't respond and I peer up at him. His gaze seems distant. "Kirito? What's wrong?" I ask. Kirito lets out a small sigh.<br>"I was just thinking... Does our relationship only exist in this world?"

I make a face. " I can't believe you'd say that." I get in his face and he leans away. "I don't give a damn if this is a virtual world. My feelings for you are real." I put my hands on his face. "If I learned anything from the past 2 years, its to keep doing our best till the very end." I add with a smile. "And if we make it to the real world, I promise that I'm going to find you again. No matter what. And fall in love with you again." I pull us together and press my lips against mine. I feel his arms wrap around my back and I smile internally. Through most of the day, we stay inside and I wake up the next morning, sitting up in my bed and stretching with a yawn. Kirito sleeps quietly in the bed aside mine. I peer at him and smile.  
><em>He looks so relaxed when he's sleeping. And a lot younger too...<br>_I flinch.  
><em>Wait. How old is he?!<br>_He lets out a small mumble in his sleep and I smile again. I stand and quietly make my way into the kitchen, making some bread and stuff for breakfast. I set it out on the table as Kirito walks into the room. He rubs his eyes.  
>"Morning." He pauses, seeing the food. His eyes light up and he smiles. "Woah!" He breaths. He rushes over to the table and sits opposite me before digging in. I smirk.<br>"Your such a pig." I joke. Kirito looks up from ripping apart some bread.  
>"Its not my fault you're an amazing cook." He says, before knawing the bread again. I take a sip of my water.<p>

"So, you wanna go have some fun today?" I ask. Kirito finishes his food with a sigh.  
>"Yeah... But didn't we have fun yesterday? And the day before?" He was right. Yesterday we had climbed trees, played board games and Kirito had helped me cook dinner.<br>"Do you just wanna stay inside then?" I ask. Kirito blinks.  
>"Hey, I know a place where we could go. C'mon." He grabs my hand and I follow him out the door. He leads me through a wooded area of dense pine and fir tree's, still holding my hand. I peer up at him.<br>"Where are we going?" I ask, shoving some hair off of my cheek.  
>"You have to wait until we get there to find out." He says. "Its a surprise." I blink before leaning gently on his shoulder. Its really just nice spending time with Kirito, I don't have to be doing anything fun. A few of the men by the lake notice us and smile, waving. I give them a shy wave back and continue walking. We end up in a deeper part of the forest and I look around.<br>"Why are we so deep into the woods?" I ask. Kirito looks down at me and then back at the dirt road ahead.

"I heard a rumor that if you go deep enough into the woods, you'll see _them_." I raise an eyebrow.  
>"Them?" Kirito stops.<br>"Ghosts." I look up at him.  
>"You mean like the in-game Asteral type monsters... or like, Griselda?" I ask quietly, remembering the brown-haired woman who had appeared before us, seemingly from beyond the grave.<br>"They say that the tortured souls of the monsters hunted here wander the forest at night." Kirito explains darkly. I hear something fall with a crash and jump slightly, startled by the noise. "About a week ago, a carpenter hiked into the woods to get some wood for a project. He stayed so long, and before he knew it, it was night. As he walked along, he caught a glimpse of something white, standing by a tree." A bell tingles in the distance and I shiver as the air suddenly becomes slightly more damp. "Was it a monster... or something else?" I notice something out of the corner of my eye and turn. I activate a far-seeing skill and my eyes glow yellow as I tense. A small girl with dark hair and a white dress stands looking calmly into the tree's. I tap Kirito's shoulder. He doesn't immediatly respond. I poke him harder.

"What? What is it?" He asks. I lift a shaky finger to the girl and Kirito follows my finger. He makes a noise. "You've gotta be kidding..." I shake slightly as a breeze blows past, making the girl appear more eerie. Suddenly she turns, beginning to fall. My eyes widen and I start forward, Kirito hurryng after me. We shove aside bushes and brush past branches. I kneel beside the girl as Kirito cradels her, sitting her partially upright.  
>"Its... Another player?..." Kirito mutters.<br>"Its strange though... She doesn't have a curser." I murmur. "Maybe it's some kind of bug?"  
>"Yeah. Maybe it is." Kirito mutters in reply. I bush a hair from her face.<br>"What's a little girl like this... doing in SAO?" I wonder softly. I stand.  
>"We should take her home with us. We an ask her when she wakes up." Kirito nods, standing with the girl in his arms. We speed off back to the cottage. Kirito lays her down in the bed and I sit along side him.<br>"One things for sure, she's not an NPC. We would have had a mission update when we found her if she was." Kirito says, ruling out the possibility of her being an NPC.  
>"What was she doing out there all alone?"<p> 


	20. Yui

"Your guess is as good as mine, she has to have a parent or guardian out there... right?" I nod, gazing sadly at the small girl.  
>"I hope they're safe, then." At night, my dreams are filled with that of the lost girl and I wake with a start, sitting up in my bed. I sigh, wiping sweat from my brow. I look over to the girl and stand, moving quietly across the room and sitting beside her. I push a strand of her hair from her face and pull up a chair before sitting in it.<br>_I wonder if she's here alone... Or maybe... If she does have a family. Could they be... _I shudder at the thought.  
>"Please hurry and wake up tomorrow." I murmur. My eyes droop and I fall asleep in the chair.<br>The next morning I blink, squinting and lifting a hand to cover my eyes as sulight filters into the room. My gaze shifts to the bed where a pair of big, grey-brown eyes gazes at me. I blink before gasping. "K-Kirito! Wake up!" I hear the sound of rustling fabric behind me as Kirito sits up.  
>"Good morning. Did you sleep there all night?"<br>"Hurry, get over here!" I breathe. Kirito walks over and we both stand beside the bed. I help the girl sit up. "Thank goodness you woke up. Do you remember what happened to you?" I ask gently. The girl closes her eyes and shakes her head, before watching me with those same round orbs. My eyebrows turn upward slightly.  
>"Okay. What about your name? Do you remember that?" I ask. The girl looks down at her legs for a moment.<br>"My name? I think my name is... Yui. Thats it, Yui." She says, looking between Kirito and I. I smile.  
>"Thats a cute name, nice to meet you." I say kindly, trying to discuise my worry for the girl. "My name is Ro. And this is Kirito." I look up at Kirito, who watches the girl with interest. Now that I'm looking at them, they look a lot alike. Yui looks at me.<br>"Ro..." She looks up at Kirito. "Ki..toe?"

"Try to remember. What were you doing in the forest?" I ask. "And do you know where you're mom and dad are now?" Yui looks at her hands.  
>"I... I don't know." She murmurs. "I-I can't remember anything." I make a face, looking away.<br>"Oh no..." I murmur, tears threatening to well up in my eyes.  
>Kirito sits on the bed. "Well, you're awake. Can I call you Yui?" Yui nods. "Okay. You can call me Kirito."<br>"Ki-toe." I blink, looking at the dark haired boy.  
>"Its Kirito. Ki-ri-to." He says, trying to pronounce it so Yui can copy the sounds.<br>"Ki-toe." Yui repeats again. He pats her head.  
>"Thats ok. Maybe its a little hard. How about you call me whatever's easier for you." Yui looks down, in thought before her eyes brighten slightly. She looks up at Kirito once more.<br>"Daddy." Kirito blinks, pointing to himself."M-Me?" He asks, incredulous. Yui gives a small nod before turning to me.  
>"And Ro is... Mommy." I blink, a pink color dusting my cheeks.<br>_Oh my God this girl is so precious!  
><em>I smile, nodding.  
>"Okay. I'm Mommy, that works." Yui's eyes sparkle.<br>"Mommy!" She says happily, hugging my waiste. "Mommy, Daddy!" I giggle, hugging her back and peering at Kirito over her shoulder. Kirito gives me a warm smile. I lift Yui into the air.  
>"You must be hungry. How about some breakfast?" Yui nods again and I take her into the other room with Kirito, setting her down in a chair. I leave into the kitchen and return a few moments later with two plates, me having eaten some bread a moment before. I set down the plate of sandwiches in my left hand before Kirito and a plate with a small slice of cake in front of Yui, sitting down across from them. Kirito picks up a sandwich, reading up on the Boss Raids and what not. Yui watches him with wide, interested eyes. Kirito notices this and grins, setting down the editorial.<p>

"I dunno Yui, this ones kinda spicy." Yui thinks for a moment before holding her hand out.  
>"I want the same thing Daddy has!" i make a face, chuckling.<br>"Alright, if you want to try it, I won't stop you." Kirito replies, picking up another sandwich and handing it to Yui. I make a face. "You only live once, right?" I pick up the plate of cake and begin eating it as Yui takes a solid bite out of the sandwich, getting some sauce on her cheek. She chews for a moment, her face reddening slightly before she swallows. I blink.  
>"I like it." Yui says quietly, smiling slightly. Kirito grins.<br>"Wow you've got an iron stomach! We can do a full course of extra spicy food tonight if you want." Yui nods and I hold up a hand as the cake desintegrates.  
>"Hold on now. All that spicy food and you'll get a belly ache. Besides, I'm not cooking anything nuclear." Kirito turns to Yui, a smile still on his face.<br>"You heard the lady."  
>"You heard the lady?" Kirito laughs, which causes a chain reaction that makes Yui and I laugh. I smile, gently pushing some hair from my face. Soon, after the sandwiches are gone, Yui sleeps peacfully in a chair. I watch her for a moment.<br>"So... Whaddaya think?" I ask quietly.  
>"I dunno. She's a blank slate. No memories... its really weird." I look down at my hands.<br>"Yeah, I know. Its like she's a baby again." Tears well up in my eyes as I look up at Kirito.

"Kirito... What if her parents are..." I wipe my eyes. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do." Kirito gives me an understanding look.  
>"I get it. You want to take care of her... At least, until she gets her memory back." Kirito makes a face. "But its a catch 22. We have to get back and clear the game,otherwise it'll take that much longer for Yui to be free again." I nod, an image of a man donning red armor erupts in my memory.<br>_Heathcliff...  
><em>"We should check the Town of Beginnings. Maybe we can see if she's got family." I nod, fists clenching slightly in my hands.  
>"Okay..." Kirito raches over the table, putting a hand over mine.<br>"I don't want to say good-bye to her either." I blink.  
>"You dont?"<br>"I dunno what it is. I mean, I know we just met her and all... But having her here, it made our little cabin feel like a real home. Don't you think so?" I nod again, eyes shining.  
>We stand. "Alright. When she wakes up, we'll go." I cross my arms. "And since its army territory, we should go fully equiped. Ready for anything." Kirito nods.<br>"We'll have to be careful."

"Mommy... Daddy..." I turn and sigh with a smile as Yui gives us a small one in her sleep.


	21. Glitch Girl

Minutes later, we stand in the Town of Beginnings.  
>"Its been a while since I came back here." Kirito mutters.<br>"Yeah. Me too..." Memories of the 'Opening Cerimony and Tutorial' flash through my mind. A bell tolls in the distance and I look to Yui, who rides on Kirito's back.  
>"Do any of these buildings look fimiliar to you?" Yui shakes her head.<br>"I don't know..."  
>Kirito peers at her over his shoulder. "Don't get down about it, the town of beginnings is a pretty big place." We begin at the central markets, which seem bare and empty compaired to when we were first here.<br>"Leave those children alone!" y head whips towardds an alleyway.  
>"Look, its that Daycare bitch. We've been waiting for you." Kirito and I look at eachother, nodding and rush down the dark alley.<br>"Leave them alone and let them go!" I grit my teeth, moving ahead of Kirito slightly, for Yui's sake. As I round the corner, blurs of grey and one of blue fly past as I leap over several military members. Kirito follows in suit, glaring at the men. A woman with brown hair blinks as I turn to the kids, smiling.  
>"You guy's are gonna be okay now. Pick up your things." One of the boy's nods.<br>"O-Okay." I turn around, standing beside Kirito.  
>"Woah. WoahWoahWoah Hey. Who the hell are you?"<br>"This is army buissness so get the hell out of our way." I glare at the men as one steps forward.  
>"I guess you're al new in town, yeah? Cause we're from the Liberation and you do NOT mess with us." The man unsheaths a sword and it glints in the light. The woman and children gasp while kirito and I remain unphased. I pull out my sword sheath and step briskly past Kirito.<br>"Kirito. Take care of Yui." Kirito nods as I unsheath my sword. The man lets out a cold laugh as I walk up to him.  
>"And what are you gonna do, little miss?" In a flash, my sword glows pink and I jab the man in the chest, sending him flying backward. My sword glows again and I send another rough jab to his chest as he sits up and he rolls backward with a yelp. I stand menacingly before him.<p>

"Oh, dont worry. As I'm sure you _strong army men _know..." I spit the words angrilly. "This place is a safe zone and your HP won't deplete no matter what I do. Its just a feeling of getting knocked off your feet. Even so..." I glare at him. " A fight with me will still scare the shit out of you." I tighten my grip on my blade and the man scrambles backward. I knock him back as my sword glows yellow.  
>"Don't just stand there you assholes! Do something!" my gaze snaps up to them and they flinch, frightened slightly before gritting their teeth in anger and gripping the handle on their swords. They take subtle steps back before fleeing and I sheath my weapon.<br>"Miss, are you alright?" I ask kindly. The woman nods and I turn to the kids. One of them smiles as they watch me with awe filled eyes.  
>"Awesome! That was so awesome!" Soon the three children and the woman crowd around me, thanking me endlessly for my help. I look up when I notice Yui's hands in the air.<br>"What's wrong, Yui?" I call. Everyone stops and turns to the girl. I walk over to them. "Did you remember something?" Yui buries her face in Kirito's shoulder.  
>"I... I... I was never here. In this place." I make a face. " I was always alone... In the dark." Yui's eyes widen and she lets out an earpiercing wail, falling backward. The noise of millions of shrieks, scratching and whitenoise blare into my ears and I wince, covering my ears. Kirito makes a face, gritting his teeth as Yui begins to fall from his grasp. My eyes widen and I rush forward.<br>"Yui!" Inches from the ground, I catch her in my arms, cradeling her head. The noise stops as Yui's frail body shakes against mine.  
>"Mommy! I'm scared!"<p> 


	22. Thinker the Softie

Yui lets out frail sobs and I hug her tighter to me, my face contorting in that of confusion and sadness for the small girl.  
><em>Just what is she...<br>_After a few minutes of fragile sobbing into my shoulder, Yui passes out and we watch her with wide eyes. The woman takes us to a building and we are greeted by several confused faces of chilldren of all ages. She guids us past them and into the lunch room where more children eat happily along side eachother.  
>"This is amazing..." I say quietly.<br>"It really is." Kirito murmurs.  
>"It's like this every day." I turn back to the woman, her spectacle donning eyes gazing warmly at the children. She turns to Kirito. "Is Yui-chan feeling any better?"<br>"She's fine, thanks to a good nights sleep." I peer at the girl while bushing some hair from my cheek. Yui quietly eats a piece of bread, offered to her by one of the other girls in the building. She'd thanked her quietly and we sat while she ate.  
>"Has this kind of thing ever happened before?" The woman asks. I turn to her.<br>"We don't know." She blinks, confused. "We found her deep in the woods on the 22nd floor. It looks like she's lost her memories."  
>"Oh my..."<br>"So we came to the Town of Beginnings..." I cut off as Yui holds up her piece of bread to me, smiling.  
>"We were hoping someone would know her." Kirito continues for me as I take the bread gently from her grasp and pat her head.<br>"Thank you, Yui." Yui gives me a tiny giggle and I set the bread down for a moment. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. We all walk to the door as the children continue to eat. A woman with grey hair, tied back in a bun looks at us with pleading eyes.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Yulier." She says, giving us a small bow.  
>"You're a member of the Front, aren't you? Are you here to express dissaproval for what we did earlier?" I ask coldly.<br>"No, of course not." I blink. "The opposite actually. I'm grateful to you for teaching those men a lesson." I glance at Kirito, who glances back at me, Yui holding his arm gently.  
>"I came to ask the two of you for help." I blink. "Help?" We lead her inside and into a seperate room.<br>"Whats the matter?" Kirito asks, scooting Yui's chair in before claiming his own seat.  
>"Originally, we- no- our Guild leader, Thinker, never intended to create the oppresive organisation we are today. We only aimed to share food and information equilly among as many players as possible."<br>"But the Front became too big." Kirito cuts in. Yulier nods, and tells us the story of Thinker and his fate. Soon, we are geared up.  
>"Stay here, okay." Kirito tells Yui, patting her head.<br>"No, I'm going too!" She protests. The owner of the daycare sits forward slightly.  
>"Yui-chan, we'll wait for them together, alright?" She asks kindly.<br>"No!"  
>"Yui, we're going to a very dangerous place." I tell her quietly. She clasps Kirito's arm.<br>"I'm going too!"

Soon, Yui's pale pink sweater is dim in the light of the dungeon. he sits happily atop Kirito's shoulders as we follow Yulier. Yui eventually gets down and walks beside me, her hand holding lightly onto mine. As we clear the steps, I gently hold Yui back as Kirito intercepts a few dozen enemy... frogs...  
>Yui's eyes sparkle happily as she watches Kirito fight and I cant help but grin in the dim of the dungeon.<br>"Sorry for leaving all of the work to him." Yulier says quietly.  
>"No, its fine really." I reply. "Hes kinda battle-thirsty and we haven't been out fighting for a while." Yulier pulls up her map.<br>"Thinker hasn't moved from her position. I think he's in a safe area." Yui gets on her tiptoes to try and see the blue screen.  
>"Man, that felt good." Kirito says, walking back with a smile and rolling his arm around.<br>"I'm sorry." Yulier says, disabling the map for now.  
>"No, its alright. I enjoy doing this, plus I got a bunch of items." I blink.<p>

"Did you find something good?"  
>"Sure did!" he holds up a frog leg. I make a face.<br>"And what exactly is that?"  
>"Scavenge Toad Meat. The stranger it is, the better it tastes. You should cook it later!" He says oblivious. I hold up my hands.<br>"Im sorry but there is no way I'm cooking that." I pluck the leg gently from his grasp and launch it behind us.  
>"Wh-What's wrong with you?!" Kirito exclaims. "Damn. Then what about these?!" Frog legs fall to the floor as millions drop into his arms.<br>"NonononononNO!" I exclaim, throwing them all behind me.  
>"No! My precious meat!"<br>"Just get rid of them, its FROG!"  
>"Come on, they're delicious!" I pick one up and shove it in his mouth.<br>"These things taste good to you?!" I exclaim. "How?!"  
>"You laughed." I pause, looking up at Yui and Yulier, the frog leg still in Kirito's mouth. Yulier blinks at Yui, confused. "I've never seen you laugh before!" Yulier's gaze softens and I grin, grasping Yui's hand as Kirito takes the frog leg from his mouth.<br>"Come on. Lets go."


	23. Codename: Yui

Eventually, I end up carrying Yui on my back. Kirito pokes her cheek as her head lolls onto my shoulder.  
>I smirk when I notice a bright white ahead. "Thats the safe area." Kirito mutters. I activate long-distance vision.<br>"There's a player inside." Yulier gives a small jolt before running ahead.  
>"O-Oi..." I sigh and glance at Kirito, who gives me the same look back. Yui wakes up and we continue after Yulier.<br>Soon an outline of a man erupts in the safe area. "Yulier!" Yulier raises a hand.  
>"Thinker!" She calls back.<br>"Get back! That passage is-" Kirito runs forward.  
>"Yulier!" I call. A blade misses her by inches as Kirito tackles her away. The dark hall glows an opal-like color as Kirito moves forward, pulling out his swords. I take Yui off of my back.<br>"Yulier." She looks up at me. "Take Yui and get to the Safe Zone."  
>"O-Okay."<br>"Mommy..." Yui gazes at me, sad and I blink, patting her head. I pull out my sword, watching them go to the Safe Zone. I hurry forward, standing beside Kirito and grit my teeth. A large creature that resembles a Laughing Coffin member watches us with dead eyes and holds a large scythe.  
>"Ro." I turn to Kirito. "Use teleport crystals and go with Yui and the others. I'll buy you all some time so get out of here, now!"<br>"Kirito if I go you're coming with us."  
>"I'll come later, now go!" I peer at Yui before my gaze hardens.<br>"Yulier! Take care of Yui and you three get out of here!"  
>"Ro!"<br>"We can't just-"  
>"Hurry!" I yell. The creature brings up its scythe and Kirito puts his swords together. I add my own, going sideways as the blade slams downward with the force of 100 pounds ringing through my body as I fly backward. I monitor our heath and find it halfway down the bar and gasp, sitting up slightly. Kirito sits up shakilly and reaches for his swords, my own stuck into the ground ahead. Kirito falls back to the ground and I make a face.<p>

"K-Kirito!"  
>"Yui, no!" My head wrenches to the side where Yulier and Thinker dissapear as Yui walks calmly out and stands in front of Kirito and I.<br>"Yui, no!" I call.  
>"Yui, run!"<br>The reaper readies its scythe. "Don't worry, Daddy, Mommy." The scythe bears down of Yui and I squeeze my eyes shut.  
>"YUI!" There is a flash of purple and I open my eyes and they widen as a purple hexagon appears before Yui where the reaper had attempted a hit.<br>_I-Imortal Object?!  
><em>Yui rises slowly into the air, her hair whipping around her head as she gazes coldly at the monster. She raises her hand and a large sword spitting flames forms in her hand. She lunges and I sit up slowly, eyes wide. I stand, holding my arm as the reaper vanishes.  
>"Yui..." Kirito murmurs.<br>"Daddy. Mommy." I blink as she turns to us. "I remember now."

She takes us into the Safe Zone and sits quietly on a black marble stone set into the center of it.  
>"Yui... Do you remember everything up until this point?" I ask quietly. Yui gazes almost sadly at her legs as she nods.<br>"Yes, Kirito-san. Ro-san." I blink as she pronounces our names correctly. Before she could barely call Kirito by his own name. "This world, Sword Art Online is controlled, by a single, large system. That system is called Cardinal. It was designed to operate without human assistance." Yui explains. "It control's the balance of SAO at its own discretion. From the AI's o monsters and NPC's to the drop rates of items and currency. Everything is controled by the Cardinal and its programming. Including the mental health care of players." I listen, stunned. Yui looks down sadly. " Mental Hrath Conceling Programn Prototype 1. Codname, 'Yui'. Thats what I am." My hands begin to shake slightly and I let out a low gasp.  
>"A program?!" Kirito mutters. "You're an AI?"<p>

"I was given the ability to emulate human emotions so players would not feel strange around me. Everything about me is fake."


	24. Nishida's Fish

*Timeskip*

Everyone smiles when you're with them...

I sit quietly at home, fiddling with the small blue, tear-shaped item around my neck.  
>"Oh Yui..." I sigh. I hadn't really quite gotten over the whole ordeal, even though its been weeks. Yui's data was saved to Kirito's Local Memory in his NerveGear so we should see her again... Even still, that experience was heart wrenching. Standing quietly, I pour myself something to drink and sit on our sofa. Kirito had gone out on another attempt at fishing. Suddenly the door opens in the othr room. I stand and walk to the doorway quietly.<br>"Hey, Kirito-" I blink as an old man walks in after him. Kirito gestures to the man.  
>"This is Nishida. Nishida, this is Ro." he says, gesturing to me. The man removes is hat with a small bow.<br>"Pleasure to met you." I give him a small smile, returning the gesture of respect.  
>"Diito." Kirito walks over to me.<br>"Nishida's caught a fish. We were wondering if you'd cook it." I blink before chuckling, remembering the Scavenge Toad Meat.  
>"Sure." Nishida transfers the fish to my inventory and I get started on making it. Kirito and the elderly man talk in the other room. I return after a few minutes with several plates in my hands.<br>"Here you go." I announce, setting down to food. We eat and talk amongst ourselves and soon the plates are full of only scraps.  
>"Man, that was satisfying." Nishida says serenely. "I never knew they had Soy Sauce in this world."<br>"I made it myself." I reply, enjoying the old man's company. "You can take some with you if you'd like."  
>"Really? Well, thank you very much!"<br>"At any rate, your fishing skill is a pretty high level." Soon, Kirito lay in bed, practicing a switch with an invisible fishing rod. I smirk.  
>"Is it even possible to switch with a fishing rod?" I ask quietly. Nishida had asked him to come and help him catch the resident beast in the large lake nearby. Kirito shrugs.<p>

"I dont know." My gaze softens.  
>"I think you could to it." He reaches over to the light to turn it off. "What would you do with it anyway? Keep it as a pet?"<br>"A resident beast as a pet? I don't think that'd work. It'd kill me before I killed it." He say swith a small chuckle. I curl up beside him and close my eyes. "He was a delightful man." Kirito says softly.  
>"You really surprised me when you brought him here." I respond. "There are so many people living normal lives here. As front-liners, we shoulder a lot of responsibility for them, huh?" I ask quietly.<br>"I... I only became strong because survival was my first priorety." I put a hand on his chest and look up at him.  
>"I think a lot of people have bet their hopes on you... Including me. I'm sorry but I don't believe what you just said." I murmur. Kirito reaches over and holds the necklace around my neck in his hands.<br>"Yeah... I swore that I'd save everyone." I feel my eyes grow heavy as the simulated stars twinkle outside and I fall silently asleep.

The next day, I stand ebside Kirito, covered head to toe in clothing that wouldn't give away my identity. Millions of men and even women stand around us, cheering for Nishida.  
>"You gotta be kidding." Kirito mutters dryly. I gaze around with sparkeling eyes.<br>"Everyone must have heard of this resident beast!" I say excitedly. Some people sit out in boats on the water and watch excitedly as Nishida throws his bait (A large, newt-like creature on a hook) out into the water using a Sword Skill. Soon Nishida shoves the rod into Kirito's hands and Kirito flies down the peir before we all run forward as something rises to the surface. I blink, making a face as the size of the creature begins to take notice. I scurry backward and run away as Kirito grips the fishing rod.  
>"W-What?! Hey, Ro!" I glance back and make a face. In a flash, a large, orange fish with four chubby legs erupts from the water as we all stand far away. Water splashes over Kirito and he dashes over as the fish lets out a roar. He hides behind me.<br>"T-Thats not fair! What the heck! Don't just leave me behind!" He stutters, frightened. The fish begins to stop angrilly towards us and I almost laugh. But I dont. Because we are in some legit danger as of right now. All because of this fat ass fish.  
>I sigh, putting a hand on my sword sheath.<br>"Alright. Looks like I'll have to deal with this." I step foward and rip the excess cloth from my body, tired of the heat anyways. I unsheath my sword in my long, plain pants and grey T-shirt. Nishida yells protest behind me as the fish lunges. In a flash my sword glows a vibrant green and I jump, launching straight through the fish entirely. It dissapears in a flash as I land, sheathing my sword. I turn around and watch the awed faces.

Suddenly millions run forward and I find myself shaking hands with several people. I blink.  
>"You must be Ro! Its an honor to meet you, miss!" I give them all a shy smile, my face heating up slightly when Kirito calls my name, skirting through the crowd.<br>"Its Heathcliff." He spits. I give a reluctant nod with a sigh before tearing myself away from everyone and hurrying after Kirito. After gearing up and having a short, tender goodbye with Nishida, we run through town towards HQ.


	25. The Skull Reaper

"The recon team was wiped out?!" I gasp. I stand stiffly with Kirito before Heathcliff, who fills us in on our reson for returning.  
>"In preparation for the upcoming boss fight, a party of 20 players from 5 guilds were sent in. But when the first 10 arrived in the center of the room and the boss appeared, the door closed on them."<br>"A crystal nullification area?" Kirito murmurs.  
>"5 minutes passed and when the doors opened... The room was completely empty." MY hands shake slightly at my sides but I hold my gaze steady as possible. "However, we cannot give up on beating the game. We'll have to attack with the largest party we can put together."<br>"I'll participate, but Ro's safety is my top priorety." I glance at Kirito out of the corner of my eyes. "If things turn for the worse, I'll protect her over the rest of the party." I blink, shocked.  
>"People are stronger when they have something to protect." Heathcliff anwsers calmly. " I look forward to seeing you fight." Heathcliff and his attendants leave and it ends up being just me and Kirito, waiting in silence. I lean up againts the desk.<br>"3 hours left... What should we do?" Kirito doesn't respond and I look back over at him. "Whats wrong?" He looks away from me.  
>"Don't get angry at me for saying this." I blink. "Can you stay here and wait instead of taking part in the boss fight?" I look down, slight anger and shock begining to rise.<br>"Why would you want that?" I ask quietly.  
>"Theres no telling what could happen in an anti-crystal area. I'm scared. If anything happens to you-"<br>"Are you telling me to wait here, in safety, while you run head first into danger?" I ask, voice wavering slightly. I stand and walk briskly over to him. "You know what would happen if you never came back?" I demand. I get close to him as he looks down at his feet. "I'd kill myself." Kirito's eyes widen in a horrific way. "I'd never forgive myself for not going."  
>"Sorry. I'm losing my nerve." Kirito rushes. "All I want to do is take you and run." He takes my hands in his. "I dont care if we never get back to the real world, I want to live with you in those woods forever." I close my eyes.<br>"I'd like that too... But Kirito... Do you ever wonder what's happening to our real bodies?" I ask him, rhetorically of course. There had been a period of time after the first several weeks of SAO when many had simply collaped like they fell asleep, but they wouldn't respond to another players attempt to wake them. "Back then, we we're probably being moved to a hospital. If our bodies are barely being kept alive in a hospital, how long do you think that will last?" I murmur.

"So you're saying that we have a time limit, regardless if we clear this game or not?" I nod, tears rising as I gaze at his wide, sad eyes. I bury my head in his chest, a small sob escaping my body.  
>"I... I want to be with you for the rest of my life!" I say between sobs as tears begin to fall down my cheeks. "I want to date you for real, and get married for real!" I feel Kirito's hand on the back of my neck as I clutch his other close to my body. Three hours later, we walk to our waiting checkpoint ignoring the gazes of othrs as we pass.<br>"Yo!"  
>I turn slowly and find a familiar shaggy red-head beside a large, muscular man. "Klean, Agil." I greet.<br>"So you guys are participating too?" Kirito asks.  
>"Don't act so surprised." Agil mutters sarcastically, leaning down so he's eye level with us. "I closed up shop to back you guys up. You just don't realise how generous I am."<br>Kirito puts his hands on his hips.  
>"Then we'll be excluding you when we divide the loot." He says, shoving Agil into a corner from which he cannot escape unless he anwsers nobely.<br>"W-Wait... T-Thats not..." Klein, Kirito and I burst into laughter and I cant help but feel happy to have these guys around. We all turn as a glowing noise erupts from behind Agil. Heathcliff walks seriously among the other guilds before opening the gateway. We follow him and appear before the boss room door.  
>"I have a bad feeling about this." I mutter. Kirito nods. "Yeah, same."<br>As Heathcliff raises a hand to the door with determined yells ringing through the air, I gently slide my hand into Kirito's.  
>"Don't worry. I'll protect you, so protect me too. Okay?" I whisper. Kirito nods, smiling.<br>"Yeah, I swear." I unsheath my sword and Kirito grabs his own two from their sheaths. I look to Klein and Agil.

"Don't die on me, you guys." I say. Klein smirks.  
>"Right back at 'cha!" He retorts.<br>"I ain't gonna kick the bucket until I make a fortune off of today's loot." Agil jokes. I grin, looking back to the door as it opens with a shudder. We rush forward and I join in with the yelling, I am aware of Asuna ahead of me, also yelling in determination. We enter the room and all is dark. We all freeze, tensing as our yells echo through the hall. The doors slam shut with a bang and evaporate from veiw and I grit my teeth. I look around, eyes narrow when I hear a faint rattling noise. My eyes widen and I wrench my head upward.  
>"Up above!" I exclaim. Millions of heads turn upward as mine widen in horror.<br>"Skull..."  
>"Reaper?!" Kirito finishes as Klein's hands begin to shake slightly. My knee's quaver as the Skull reaper lets out an earpiercing shreik, 5 health bars full to the brim.<br>"Spread out! Distance yourselves!" Heathcliff orders and I leap backward as the boss falls from the ceiling. Two men hurry in our direction and as the Skull Reaper slams onto the ground, a cloud of dust erupts. The room blazes an orangy-red as the men trip, turning to be met with a blade. I gasp as they shatter in mid-air. My jaw hangs open in horror and my eyes widen fearfully.  
>"O-One hit?!" Klein gasps.<br>"Thats ridiculous!" Agil mutters. Before I can comprehend it, Kirito struggles to block another blade as a soldir scurries away. I dash forward and my sword glows a deathly blue as I jab forward.  
>"If two of us can take its attacks, we can do this together." I say determinedly. "We can do this!"<br>_Lets dance..._


	26. The Truth Behind Immortality

We fight for what seems like hours and we take a lot of damage. Suddenly I blink as a vibrant blue light erupts before me. I gaze up at the white lettering, exhausted. I collapse, breathing heavilly and soon many others follow suit. I wipe sweat from my brow and attempt to catch my breath as Kirito sits behind me, his back to my own.  
>"How many did we lose?" Somone asks.<p>

"14 people." Kirito mutters. I turn my tired gaze to his, sadness flaring in my heart. Kirito shifts silentl behind me and I turn. "Kirito?" I murmur. He flashes forward, aiming his glowing sword for the commander. My eyes widen and I move to stand when a purple hexagon appears before a startled Heathcliff. I stand up, hurrying forward before freezing. Images of a small girl with dark hair flashes in my mind.  
>Heathcliff gazes at us with a look of somewhat smug loathing. "You're an... Immortal Object?" I ask, shocked... stunned... outraged! "What's the meaning of this?!" I demand. ASuna steps forward, her eyes wide.<br>"Commander, what's going on?" She asks, voice wavering.  
>"This game ensures that his HP will never enter the yellow zone. No matter what happens." I look up at Kirito. " There's noting more boring than watching someone else play an RPG. Isn't that right, Akihiko Kayaba?" I blink, realisation dawining on me.<br>_The block during their duel, his HP never dwindling into yellow, his seemingly unbeatable invincibility... It was all Cardinal!  
><em>Several gasps ring out as Heathcliff smirks.  
>"I am very intersted as to how you figured it out, could you elaborate on that?" My eyes widen and I lift a hand to my mouth as horror courses through my body.<br>_He was right here... The whole time, it was Kayaba giving me orders...  
><em>"Yes. I am Akihiko Kayaba, my role was to be the final boss on the 100th floor." I move closer to Kirito and Asuna takes a wary step away from Kayaba. I suddenly feel a numbness in my body and my legs give out.  
>"K-Kirito!" I gasp. The other soldirs fall around me, unable to move. Kirito holds me away from the floor, kneeling beside me.<p>

"What do you plan to do, kill everyone here to hide the truth?" Kirito spits angrilly.  
>"Of course not. I'd never do something so unreasonable." Heathcli-... Kayaba, explains. "Since it's come to this I'll be waiting for you in the Ruby Palace on the top floor." I grit my teeth. "I hate to part ways with my well trained Knights of the Blood Oath and the other front-liners but I'm sure that you'll all manage to reach me. But before I take my leave..." Kayaba's gaze returns to Kirito.<br>"Kirito, I must reward you for discovering my true identity. I'll give you a chance."  
>"Chance?"<br>"A chance to fight me here, now. My immortality will be deactivated. If you win, the game will clear and all players will take part in a unanimous system Log Out. What do you say?"  
>"Dont, Kirito!" I say, attempting to turn my head to face him. He grits his teeth, eyes hooded.<br>"Screw it." He mutters finally. My eyes widen slightly. "Fine, lets settle this."  
>"Kirito!" I exclaim.<br>"Sorry, but I can't run away from this." He lays me down gently and I use the last of my willpower and strength to flip over slightly and watch him step towards Kayaba.  
>"Kirito, don't!" Agil yells.<br>"Kirito!"  
>Kirito pauses. "Agil. Thank you for all of the support you've given to the swordsman-class players. I knew that you invested almost everything you earned into training players on the middle floors." I blink, trying to turn my head to glance at Agil before remembering I am unable to. "Klein." Klein lifts his head beside me.<br>"I... I'm sorry I left you behind, on that day." Klein clenches his fists.  
>"Damn it, Kirito! Why are you apologising?! I won't accept it until we're in the real world and you're buying me dinner Goddamn it!"<br>"You got it." Kirito responds. "In the real world." His gaze falls on me before returning to Heathcliff.

"Sorry. I have one request."  
>"What is it?"<br>" I don't intend to lose easilly, but if I die... I want you to fix the system so that Ro can't kill herself." Several heads turn to me with wide eyes.  
>"Kirito no! You can't do that Kirito, thats not fair!" I exclaim. Klein blinks at me, shocked. "Kirito!"<p> 


	27. This is the end

Kirito's grip on his sword tighten and he runs forward as a single tear falls down my face. In a flash of light and the sound of metal clanging through the air, the fight ensues. Suddenly in a flash of light the tip of Kirito's custom sword chips off, falling to the ground. Kayaba raises his sword.  
>"Farewell, Kirito." The sword glows a mystefying red and I go to push myself from the ground with wide eyes. Before my brain comprehends it, I am running forward, my willpower freeing me from the virtual binds of this game. I abandon my sword and throw my arms out, stepping in front of Kirito. I feel something slice me down from my shoulder to my side and I stagger, falling back into Kirito. I feel my energy draining away from me in an instants notice.<p>

Klein's POV:

That goddamn idiot! Why would he accept this ofer to fight! Kayaba invented all of the swordskills and abilities in the game!  
>I blink as Kirito's sword chips against Kayaba's sheild and he raises his sword.<br>"Farewell, Kirito." I hear a scuffing noise and gasp as Ro runs forward, a tear falling onto my hand.  
><em>How did she release her Paralysis?!<br>_Thats when I notice that she abandoned her sword. She steps in front of Kirito, throwing her arms out to sheild him from the blow and several gasp as the sword slices her from her shoulder to her side.  
>"Ro!" I call. Agil's jaw drops.<br>"No way..." She staggers back into Kirito and we all watch, horrified, as her HP hits 0. A small beeping noise is heard throught the cavern as is echo's around us. She looks up at Kirito with a sad smile as she begins to glow in an other-worldly light.  
>"I'm sorry." My eyebrows furrow as her feeble apology for defending the one she loved rings out around us. There is a blinding light and several thousands of blue shards fly into the air.<p>

Agil's POV:

Ro's sudden ability to negate her own Paralysis was astonishing to all of us. But horrifying to learn that she'd give up her own life over grabbing the sword a few meer inches from her and attacking Kayaba. Afterwards, Kirito seems to lose the will to fight, but it's still all terrifying when he simply lets himself get stabbed through the stomach. We all watch as his health bar begins to deplete at a rapid rate. His HP hits 0 and another ring of beeping echo's through the room. But, instead of shattering, he glows a transparent white and defies the very game itself as he takes a step forward.. _Into Kayaba's blade.  
><em>Kayaba takes a scared step back and tears stop flowing from Asuna's eyes as Kirito's grip tightens on Ro's fallen sword. With an enraged yell, Ro's sword slams straight through Kayaba's armor and body, peircing him through the chest. Kayaba's health bar hits 0 and Kirito finally shatters. My eyes widen.  
><strong>As of November 7th, 2:25 PM, the game has been cleared. I repeat, the game has been cleared. Unanimous System Log Out will commence in 5 minutes.<strong>

I look up as my Paralysis vanishes and my health regenerates fully and stand shakilly. Others do the same and group together, either shouting and whooping in juvilance, or pourning the fallen as Klein, Asuna and I do. Tears fall silently down Asuna's face as silent sobs rack her body and after 5 minutes, we all disperse entirely.

Ro's POV:

I open my eyes atop what seems to be an invisible object. I look around me at the setting sun and wince, covering my eyes.  
><em>Is this what it's like in Heaven?...<br>_I blink as someone, donning all black appears ahead of me, their back turned to face me. My eyes widen slightly.  
>"Kirito." I say quietly. He turns to face me with wide eyes and I blink.<br>"Sorry. I guess I died too."  
>"Iditot..." I murmur. "You complete idiot!" I run forward, throwing my arms around him, a small sob escaping my lips. He puts a finger under my chin, lifting my gaze to his and plants a small kiss on my lips. He turns and I rub the tears away from my eyes, finaly noticing Aincrad crumbling ahead. I point and we watch for a moment as it falls into the empty space below.<br>"Quite a veiw, don't you think?" We listen quietly as Kayaba explains his reason for the game to be created and I sigh as he dissapears in the wind.  
>Kirito and I sit down at the edge of the platform. I blink as Aincrad falls from the sky.<br>"Ne, Kirito... Did you use your real name as your avatar name?" I ask. Kirito shakes his head.  
>He gives me a soft smile.<br>"Kazuto Kirigaya." He responds. "I think I turned 16 last month." I smile.  
>"Kazuto... Kirigaya..." I murmur. " So, you're a year and a month older than me. I turn 16 in December." I say, smiling. "I'm Rosaki Namiyoku."<br>"Namiyoku... Rosaki..." Tears begin to fall down his cheeks. "I'm sorry! I promised I'd send you back to the real world... But I... I..." I hold his hand in mine and squeeze it lightly.

"Its fine, really." I say. Kazuto looks up at me. "I was happy. Meeting you and living with you was the happiest time of my life, Kazuto!" I say softly. "Thank you for that, really... I love you." In a flash Kazuto's arms flash aroud my own and he sobs into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around him and he holds me close to him.  
>"I love you."<p> 


End file.
